


Fan

by Patish_Ravenko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Zayn, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Theatre, gays, good Liam, ziam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patish_Ravenko/pseuds/Patish_Ravenko
Summary: Zayn jako aktor teatralny, a Liam kochany ojciec, lubiący zadowalać swoją córeczkę (a przy okazji siebie), przychodząc na przedstawienia, w których przypadkiem gra Zayn.





	

   Pomachałem jednemu dzieciakowi zza sceny, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał na mnie palcem, mówiąc jednocześnie coś do mamy. Kobieta także posłała w moją stronę uśmiech i uspokoiła swojego synka, a ja wróciłem do obserwowania tłumu ludzi. Większość już wygodnie siedziała na swoich miejscach i oczekiwała przedstawienia, jednak ta jedna osoba, na której najbardziej mi zależało, dopiero podnosiła swoją córeczkę i usadawiała ją w jednym z pierwszych rzędów. Zagryzłem wargę, gdy Liam pogłaskał delikatnie swoją córkę po jej brązowych włosach i powiedział coś, dzięki czemu na jej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech. Moje serce rozmiękło jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przytuliła się do swojego tatusia i śmiesznie zmarszczyła przy tym nosek.

   Miałem Liama na oku już przez dłuższy czas; przychodził na przedstawienia, w których grałem, bardzo często, prawie żadnego nie opuszczał, nawet tego dla dzieci. Czułem na sobie jego uważny wzrok i kilkanaście razy widziałem, jak zagryzał wargę, kiedy przechodziłem niedaleko niego albo akurat oblizywałem usta. Byłem niemalże w stu procentach przekonany, że coś do mnie czuł, jednak nie zdołałem do niego zagadać – nawet poznałem jego imię, tylko dlatego, że akurat ktoś go po nim zawołał. Jeżeli chodziło o podchodzenie do ludzi, to byłem w tym mistrzem, dopóki owi ludzie nie wzbudzali u mnie palpitacji serca.

   Po kilku sekundach odsunąłem się od kurtyny i poszedłem jeszcze raz na tyły, gdzie wszyscy się przygotowywali do swojej roli w „Małym Księciu”. Ja grałem pilota i znałem wszystkie przydzielone mi kwestie na pamięć, więc nie musiałem się denerwować. Poza tym „Mały Książę” był moją ulubioną lekturą omawianą za czasów szkolnych. Pamiętałem, jak podczas lekcji cały czas trzymałem dłoń w górze, ponieważ znałem odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Wtedy mój najlepszy (bo prawie że jedyny) przyjaciel, Niall, dokuczał mi, a gdy przyszła pora testu, od razu zaczął mnie błagać o przebaczenie (i ściągę). Wybaczyłem mu dopiero po czwartej paczce czipsów paprykowych i jednej dużej pizzy.

   Nasza makijażystka „przypudrowała mi nosek” i stwierdziła, że wyglądałem idealnie i popchnęła mnie w kierunku innych aktorów. Miałem wyjść na scenę pierwszy i przez kilka chwil stać samotnie przed wszystkimi ludźmi i to napawało mnie początkowym strachem, lecz z czasem wszystko uleciało. Powtarzałem w myślach wszystkie gadki motywacyjne, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszałem i dodawałem sobie otuchy tym, że Liam zawsze obficie klaskał po każdym spektaklu. Jego córka próbowała mu dorównać, jednak przez małe rączki mogła co najwyżej dodać echo do jego porządnych klaśnięć. Odetchnąłem paręnaście razy, nim ostatecznie wyszedłem na scenę, dumnie unosząc głowę.

   – „Gdy miałem sześć lat...” – zacząłem recytować.

   Wszyscy skupili się na mnie, nawet udało mi się zwrócić uwagę wszystkich dzieci. Poczułem na sobie znajomy wzrok Liama i grałem dalej, żywiej, wymawiałem wszystkie słowa z jeszcze większą pasją, jakby od tego zależało całe moje życie. Kiedy dołączyli do mnie inni, a szczególnie tytułowy Mały Książę, nie liczyło się nic oprócz gry. Wczułem się w swoją rolę tak bardzo, że raz nawet zapomniałem, że świat tak naprawdę wyglądał trochę inaczej niż ten przedstawiony w „Małym Księciu”. Ale ten świat także bardzo mi się podobał, a szczególnie jeden mały dodatek w postaci kochanego ojca.

   Po zakończeniu przedstawienia cała nasza ekipa złapała się za ręce i ukłoniła przed tymi wszystkimi osobami, które biły nam gromkie brawa. Uśmiechałem się za każdym razem, gdy oklaski, zamiast słabnąć, przybierały na sile. Widziałem zadowolone twarze i czułem w sercu, że wykonałem kawał dobrej roboty, kiedy przyjrzałem się mężczyźnie i dostrzegłem małą łezkę w kąciku jego oka.

   Moi znajomi poszli za scenę oprócz mnie i Davida, który grał Małego Księcia. On poszedł na prawo, a ja na lewo, gdzie czekało na mnie specjalnie przygotowane miejsce na wykonanie sobie zdjęć z dziećmi i nie tylko. Połowa rodziców poszła do Davida, a druga połowa do mnie i zaczęła się zabawa. Przybijałem piątki z młodymi chłopcami i przyjmowałem gratulację od ich zadowolonych mam, tuliłem dziewczynki i z dumą słuchałem o swojej grze od ich ojców. Nie ukrywałem, że opinia innych zawsze była u mnie na jednym z wyższych miejsc – w zawodzie aktora to zawsze jest istotna część. Ceniłem i siebie, i innych, a szczególnie tych, którzy potrafili mi doradzić bądź kulturalnie wytknąć jakiś błąd. Stawałem się wtedy coraz lepszy nie tylko w grze, ale także i w normalnym życiu.

   Po zrobieniu kilkudziesięciu zdjęć rozejrzałem się jeszcze, żeby zobaczyć, ile osób zostało. Zobaczyłem Liama, który sprawdził szybko coś na telefonie, zanim podszedł do mnie ze swoją córeczką. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego uroczo (a przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że tak wyglądałem) i przytuliłem jego córkę mocno, obracając ją kilka razy wokół własnej osi. Zaśmiała się i, gdy tylko stanęła na nogach, złapała moje dłonie.

    – Mój tatuś powiedział, że bardzo dobrze pan zagrał – przyznała, zerkając na Liama. – Prawda, tato? – Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

    – Oczywiście – odparł z pozoru poważnie, a ja spojrzałem na niego z dołu. – Przyjemnie było przypomnieć sobie tak świetną książkę – dodał.

   Wysłałem ku niemu kolejny uśmiech, odnotowując w myślach, że już coś nas łączyło. Nie tylko to, że potrafiliśmy się w siebie wpatrywać minutami, a w moim przypadku jeszcze myśleć o Liamie przez cały dzień.

    – Mnie jeszcze przyjemniej było ją zagrać. – Wymieniliśmy znajome spojrzenia i, przysięgam, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak prześlicznych oczu, od których biło spokojem i ciepłem.

   Córka Liama niespodziewanie się we mnie wtuliła, podśmiewając pod nosem. Otuliłem ją ramionami i przymknąłem powieki, głaszcząc jej głowę. Mógłbym przysiąc, że ta mała osóbka emanowała aurą czystego szczęścia i beztroski. Puściłem ją z prawie niewidoczną niechęcią i ustawiłem się do zdjęcia, bo zobaczyłem, że Liam wyciągnął swój telefon i nakierował na nas aparatem. Jego córka od razu po wykonaniu zdjęcia podbiegła do niego i poprosiła, by pokazał jej nową fotografię. Liam podziękował mi za poświęcony czas, a ja po prostu uśmiechnąłem się i kiwnąłem głową w podzięce.

   Poszedłem za scenę i w ekspresowym tempie zmyłem z siebie wszystko, i przebrałem się w swoje zwykłe czarne rurki i podobnego koloru koszulkę. Sprawdziłem, czy nie zgubiłem niczego i pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi, ruszając do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze niedawno byłem. Myślałem, że nikogo nie zastanę, dlatego też zdziwiłem się, kiedy dostrzegłem Liama, rozmawiającego z jakimś mężczyzną. Zmarszczyłem brwi i wykonałem parę kolejnych kroków w przód, wyciągając taktycznie telefon.

    – Zayn! – Nagle usłyszałem swoje imię i odwróciłem się w stronę mężczyzny, który rozmawiał z Liamem. – Boże, człowieku, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! – Złapał moje ramię i przyciągnął mnie do uścisku.

    – Przypomnę ci tylko, że to ty zawsze nie masz czasu, Harry – powiedziałem, przytulając tę _ikonę mody_. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie w takim miejscu. Louis cię tu przysłał? – Harry udał obrażoną minę.

    – To akurat byłem ja – odezwał się Liam, a my w dwójkę stanęliśmy obok niego.

    – Z własnej woli by nigdy nie przyszedł. – Zaśmiałem się cicho, a Harry od razu klepnął mnie delikatnie w ramię.

    – Mam po prostu wiele na głowie. Louis ostatnio częściej prosi mnie, żebym został z dzieckiem i go pilnował i ja...

    – Spokojnie. Nikt nie ma o to do ciebie pretensji. – Złapałem jego ramię. – Cieszę się, że w ogóle wychodzisz z domu i się integrujesz z innymi. – Wskazałem na Liama.

   Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się raz we mnie, raz w Liama i marszczył przy tym brwi, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc. Harry często tak miał, nie było to nic nowego, czego bym już nie przeżył.

    – Wy się znacie? – zapytał nagle, głową pokazując na mnie i Liama.

   Zerknąłem w jego stronę i uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że wykona ten pierwszy krok znajomości.

    – Właściwie to... – zaczął, ale po chwili przerwał. – Jestem Liam. – Wyciągnął ku mnie dłoń, a ja z chęcią ją uścisnąłem.

    _Wiedziałem, jak miałeś na imię._

    – Zayn. – Potrząsnął moją dłonią delikatnie. – Co zamierzaliście robić? – spytałem tej dwójki, po chwili puszczając rękę Liama.

    _Chociaż już oficjalnie go poznałem,_ przeszło mi przez myśl. _To był mały krok dla człowieka, ale wielki dla mojego życia uczuciowego._

    – Zamierzałem zabrać Liama i Dianę do mojego domu na późny obiad. Może pójdziesz z nami? – zaproponował Harry, a ja zerknąłem w stronę Liama.

    – Jeżeli nie będziecie mieć nic przeciwko, to pewnie. – Liam zerknął na moje usta, a następnie uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Udałem, że tego nie zauważyłem. – Znasz mnie, ja zawsze skorzystam z okazji, żeby coś zjeść – powiedziałem prawie że bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

    – Więc chodźmy, napiszę tylko do Louisa, żeby przygotował jeszcze jeden talerz. – Wyciągnął telefon, a ja wróciłem do Liama. Nie wpatrywał się już we mnie, tylko w ścianę i zagryzał dolną wargę, najwidoczniej próbując przestać o czymś myśleć. Nie, żebym go nie rozumiał. – Idziemy – powiedział Harry i złapał córkę Liama, Dianę, za rączkę i ruszył z nią przodem.

   Szedłem równo z Liamem i wpatrywałem się albo w chodnik, albo w krajobraz. Poprawiłem swoje włosy, zanim wsiadłem z tyłu samochodu, na wolnym miejscu. Z przodu zasiadł Harry, obok niego Liam, a jego córka została usadzona na foteliku blisko mnie. Wyglądała, jakby bardzo cieszyła się z tego powodu, a ja także nie miałem powodów do narzekania – widziałem profil Liama i mogłem obserwować go z ukrycia, mając jednocześnie małe szanse na zostanie przyłapanym.

   Wyruszyliśmy, a ja wyciągnąłem telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Było dopiero przed dziewiętnastą, czwartek, a jutro miałem wolny cały dzień. Uwielbiałem swoją pracę, zwłaszcza dzięki temu, że szef był skory do dawania mi wolnych dni. Mój szef dużo mówił, robił trochę mniej, ale nadal był naprawdę miłym i pozytywnym człowiekiem – a takimi ludźmi starałem się otaczać od paru dobrych lat.

    – A Olivia też jest w domu? – zapytała nagle Diana Harry'ego, na co on się zaśmiał.

    – Oczywiście, Louis się z nią na razie bawi – odparł, odwracając się delikatnie w stronę Diany. – Jestem pewny, że już nie może się ciebie doczekać – dodał.

   Zobaczyłem, jak na twarz Liama wpłynął szeroki uśmiech i aż sam musiałem wykonać ten sam gest. Reszta drogi minęła nam wszystkim w ciszy, tylko Diana czasami coś powiedziała, ale nie zwracałem już na nią uwagi. Obserwowałem Liama, wpatrywałem się w niego dobre kilka minut, zanim nie zorientowałem się, jak mógłby to odebrać. Wtedy odwróciłem się w drugą stronę i patrzyłem na mijane budynki, przy okazji zagryzając swoją wargę w zażenowaniu. Kiedy Liam był w pobliżu... ja musiałem się na niego patrzeć.

   Dojechaliśmy do domu Harry'ego i wysiadłem ostatni, ponieważ za bardzo się rozmarzyłem. Ruszyłem za całą trójką do wejścia, przy okazji kolejny raz poprawiając włosy i pocierając swój podbródek. Harry zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi i po chwili zobaczyłem Louisa, a za jego nogami Olivię, która uśmiechnęła się, gdy tylko Diana się z nią przywitała. Dziewczynki pobiegły w swoją stronę, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho z tego, jakie dzieci potrafiły być urocze.

    – Cześć, Louis. – Uścisnąłem go i poklepałem po plecach. – Nadal nie urosłeś. – Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – Dla mnie już nie ma nadziei. – Puścił mnie z uśmiechem. – Chodźcie, zaraz podam wam obiad. – Poszedł przodem do jadalni.

   Dom Harry'ego i Louisa był dość duży, ale wciąż biło od niego tą przytulnością i miłością. Dzięki córce na ścianach gościły pojedyncze rysunki, jej zabawki były porozrzucane w jednym kącie, ale to wciąż było wyjątkowe. W ich domu było miło i często chciałem do niego wracać, kiedy jeszcze moje kontakty z Harrym były żywsze. Od jakiegoś czasu nie przyjaźniliśmy się aż tak bardzo jak kiedyś, jednak wciąż czułem się dobrze i swobodnie w jego towarzystwie – zresztą, przy Harrym nie dało się czuć inaczej.

    – Dobra, a więc Liam, opowiadaj, co tam u ciebie – powiedział Harry, rozsiadając się wygodnie na jednym miejscu. – Jak w pracy?

   Liam usiadł obok niego, a ja za to zasiadłem po drugiej stronie, naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Mogłem dzięki temu obserwować Liama nieco z boku, co najbardziej lubiłem.

    – Ostatnio coraz lepiej – przyznał Liam, uśmiechając się w moją stronę. – Mam trochę do roboty, ale sam wiesz, że to lubię. – Harry pokiwał głową.

    – Wiem. Chyba nawet za dobrze – mruknął.

    – A poza tym moi rodzice mają trochę wolnego i stwierdzili, że co jakiś czas będą przyjeżdżać na obiad. – Harry parsknął śmiechem.

    – Przecież ty masz dwie lewe ręce, jeśli chodzi o gotowanie. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko pod nosem.

_Dobrze, że ja umiałem gotować._

    – Właśnie wiem. – Liam oparł swoją głowę o dłonie i pochylił się nad stołem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zorientują się, jak raz coś kupię na mieście – dodał.

   Zerknąłem na niego, ale szybko spuściłem wzrok, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Czułem, jak moje policzki się czerwienią, a ja nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, jak zasłonić je dłońmi.

    – A ty, Zayn? Jak tam u ciebie w teatrze? – spytał Harry, na co uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie.

    – Tak jak zawsze. Znaczy, szef chce, żebym znowu zagrał główną rolę w jakimś przedstawieniu, a ja nie jestem w stanie mu odmówić. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

    – Nie dziwię się, że chce cię jako głównego aktora. Grałeś i grasz niesamowicie. – Liam mnie pochwalił, a następnie uśmiechnął się w moją stronę uroczo.

   Myślałem, że moje serce zaraz eksploduje ze szczęścia. Kiedy kąciki ust Liama unosiły się, za każdym razem działały na mnie tak... intensywnie i inaczej. Nie potrafiłem okiełznać motyli w żołądku (tym razem kwas solny nie zdołał ich rozpuścić), a konsekwencją tego były rozmarzone oczy jak u zakochanej piętnastolatki.

    – Dziękuję – powiedziałem nieśmiało.

    – Dawno nie widziałem cię na scenie, a powinienem. Pamiętam, jakie wielkie wrażenie zrobiłeś na Louisie, a on lubi takie rzeczy – dodał Harry.

   Kolejny raz pokiwałem głową, czując się dowartościowany. Zagryzłem swoją dolną wargę i usiadłem wygodniej na krześle, rozciągając nogi pod stołem.

    – Z tego, co wiem, będziemy grać _Makbeta_. Możesz przyjść, tylko bez dziecka, bo to raczej nie jest tragedia dla dzieci – zerknąłem na Liama, a on uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

    – Pamiętam, jak w szkole musieliśmy to przeczytać – wyznał. – Tylko mi się podobało. – Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

    – Nadal nie wiem, jak – mruknął.

    – Kto jak kto, ale Szekspir był jednym z najlepszych pisarzy – dodałem.

   Harry zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na mnie z przechyloną głową. Wiedziałem, że on od tego typu literatury trzymał się z daleka, jednak miałem nikłą nadzieję, że Louis wzbudził w nim miłość do sztuki.

    – Ja się zgadzam. – Liam spojrzał na Harry'ego wyczekująco.

    – Ja tam wolę... – zaczął cicho.

    – Nie oszukuj nas, ty nic nie wolisz – przerwałem mu. – Spokojnie, Harry, ty lubisz inne rzeczy. Mniej... związane ze sztuką? – podsunąłem, a on uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

    – Ty się za to znasz na filmach, gdzie ja nawet nie oglądałem tych _klasyków_  – powiedział Liam, a ja szybko pokiwałem głową, zgadzając się z nim.

    – Widzisz, masz jakieś zalety! – Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

    – Ma ich naprawdę bardzo wiele. – Louis nagle pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, trzymając dla nas trzy talerze. Zobaczyłem na nich spaghetti i uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ od paru dni miałem ochotę na to danie. – Smacznego – powiedział Louis, odkładając ostatni talerz przy Liamie.

   Wszyscy podziękowaliśmy mu i zaczęliśmy jeść, tylko okazjonalnie coś wspominając. Widziałem, że humor Harry'ego się poprawił, a Liam tak samo zerkał na mnie jak wcześniej. Tym razem próbowałem nawiązać z nim dłuższy kontakt wzrokowy, a gdy już raz mi się to udało, Liam mrugnął do mnie i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Nie miałem chwili do namysłu, bo dokładnie w chwili, gdy Diana weszła do pomieszczenia, mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Szybko wyciągnąłem go z kieszeni i, widząc, kto dzwonił, przeprosiłem swoich przyjaciół ( _i przyszłego męża_ ) i odszedłem kawałek dalej. Czułem na sobie wzrok Liama, ale teraz byłem zbyt zainteresowany rozmową, by o tym myśleć.

    – I jak tam, Niall? – spytałem szybko, opierając się o ścianę w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.

   Zagryzłem dolną wargę i odchyliłem głowę, szykując się na najgorsze wieści.

    – Biorę ten dom. – Przekląłem bezgłośnie. – Cena jest przystępna, mam bliżej do pracy, Zayn...

    – Nie tłumacz się – przerwałem mu. – Rozumiem cię i, okej, może teraz nie będzie mi starczyć na rachunki, kiedy będę mieszkał sam i może mnie wyrzucą, ale... okej, jest okej. – Starałem się zachować względny spokój, jednak i tak mój oddech przyśpieszył.

    – Przepraszam, Zayn. Nie martw się, ja ci będę i tak pomagał, przecież wiesz... – Niall mówił już ciszej, najwidoczniej stłamszony moim podniesionym głosem.

    – Dobra, nie ma sprawy. Jestem zajęty, cześć. – Rozłączyłem się szybko i schowałem telefon do kieszeni.

   Włożyłem rękę we włosy i pociągnąłem za nie, próbując się uspokoić. Odetchnąłem parę razy i pomyślałem o Liamie, o Harrym i o tym, że teraz przynajmniej będę miał cały dom dla siebie i nikt nie będzie mnie budził bez przyczyny. Wróciłem na swoje miejsce, jeszcze raz przepraszając za zniknięcie i zabrałem się za posiłek, który już nie wydawał się tak dobry jak wcześniej.

    – Co się stało? – spytał Harry, widząc, jak przygaszony byłem.

   Wpatrywałem się tępo w talerz i co jakiś czas przerywałem makaron w połowie, znudzony i poirytowany. Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który obserwował mnie wyraźnie zmartwiony.

    – Niall, mój współlokator, wyprowadza się, a ja mam zostać sam w mieszkaniu. Problem jest w tym, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mnie stać na zapłatę i... ugh. – Zamknąłem oczy i odchyliłem ponownie głowę. – Będę musiał się wyprowadzić albo z odłożonych pieniędzy dokładać sobie do rachunku... – dodałem.

   Liam wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie, a Harry za to nakładał sobie do ust kolejną porcję spaghetti. Wydawał się niezainteresowany moją osobą, ale to mogło być tylko złudzenie.

    – Może weźmiesz jakąś pracę dorywczą? Masz dość dużo wolnego – podsunął Harry, a ja westchnąłem.

    – Chyba będę musiał, ale... nie nadaję się do pracy w sklepie albo czymkolwiek takim. Nie wytrzymałbym tak długo w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. – Mdliło mnie na sam widok małego kiosku, w którym ludzie ledwo mogli poruszyć swoimi nogami.

    – A może... zaopiekujesz się dziećmi? – nagle odezwał się Liam. – Myślę, że masz do nich dobrą rękę, poza tym, lubią cię. – Harry od razu pokiwał głową i się z nim zgodził.

    – Opiekowałeś się swoimi siostrami w dzieciństwie, masz chociaż jakieś doświadczenie. Raz też opiekowałeś się Olivią i nic się nie stało. Może warto spróbować? – dodał Harry.

   Ja zagryzłem wargę i chwilę się nad tym zastanowiłem. Dobra, może i lubiłem dzieci, ale jaki normalny rodzic przyjąłby aktora teatralnego jako opiekuna swoich pociech? Rodzice teraz oczekiwali czegoś więcej, niż przypilnowanie dziecka, by nie rozwaliło sobie twarzy, ale też doświadczenia. A moje doświadczenie było znikome.

    – Kto przyjmie osobę bez papierka i bez doświadczenia? Pilnowałem dzieci po koleżeńsku, sam wiesz, że to nie było nic wielkiego – mruknąłem, wciąż niezadowolony.

   Harry przyznał mi cicho rację, a Liam siedział i mrużył oczy. Myślałem, że temat był już zakończony i chciałem taktycznie podziękować za miło spędzony czas i iść do domu, ale Liam mnie wyprzedził.

    – A może byś tak zaopiekował się _moim_ dzieckiem? – Przechyliłem głowę, a on wyprostował się na krześle i odchrząknął. – Ja często muszę zostawiać Dianę u mojej sąsiadki albo prosić rodziców, a wiem, że oni mają powoli tego dość. Właśnie miałem szukać jakiejś opiekunki na te dwa miesiące, bo Diana i tak będzie iść potem do szkoły, ale... chociaż podczas tego czasu byś coś zarobił i wykombinował. – Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie pod nosem, wpatrując się w brązowe oczy Liama.

    – Jeżeli jesteś pewny... to dobrze. – Pokiwałem głową, już nie próbując powstrzymać uśmiechu.

    – Tak, jestem pewny. – Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. – Diana! – zawołał, a dziewczynka przybiegła do niego szybko, trzymając w dłoniach pluszowego misia. – Co ty na to, żeby Zayn się tobą opiekował, kiedy ja będę w pracy? – spytał, a Diana zaśmiała się radośnie.

    – Ja się bardzo cieszę! – odparła i podeszła do mnie, a następnie mnie przytuliła. – A kiedy będziesz się ze mną bawił? – spytała, a ja zerknąłem pytająco w stronę Liama.

    – Jutro? – Szybko pokiwałem głową; i tak nie miałem nic do roboty.

    – Jak super! – Uścisnąłem ją jeszcze mocniej i zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

   Jeszcze chwilę mnie przytulała, a potem pobiegła do taty i podziękowała mu za wszystko. Później pobiegła do Olivii, żeby znowu się z nią bawić, a mnie pozostało wpatrywanie się w Liama i jednoczesne kończenie posiłku. Nareszcie nie musiałem się martwić o kwestię pieniędzy, a przynajmniej mogłem odłożyć to w czasie przez dwa miesiące – a przez tyle dni naprawdę wiele rzeczy mogło się zdarzyć.

    – Dziękuję – powiedziałem do Liama, a on uśmiechnął się w moim kierunku.

    – To dla mnie żaden problem. Cieszę się, że Diana spędzi czas z osobą taką jak ty. – Moje serce chyba właśnie przestało bić... albo zaczęło robić to niewyobrażalnie szybko.

   Byłem pewny, że moje policzki nabrały różowawej barwy, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Mimo tego, że komplementy słyszałem, bądź co bądź, często, za każdym razem moje ciało reagowało w taki sposób. Poza tym, halo, to był Liam! Liam powiedział takie słowa, a dla mnie były one ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Zagryzłem policzki od środka, żeby mój uśmiech nie był aż tak ogromny i znowu skupiłem się na posiłku. Tylko raz zerknąłem na Harry'ego, który trzymał swój telefon i odpisywał do kogoś, marszcząc brwi. Uznałem, że to była sprawa biznesowa i nie poruszałem tematu.

   – O której miałbym się u ciebie zjawić? – zapytałem Liama, nabierając na widelec jedną z ostatnich porcji spaghetti.

   Liam już skończył swój posiłek i tylko siedział i wpatrywał się w obraz, który znajdował się na ścianie po mojej lewej stronie. Od razu zwrócił twarz ku mnie i przez kilka sekund rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią.

    – Pracę zaczynam przed ósmą, więc o siódmej muszę wyjść, bo mam parę spraw do załatwienia. Dałbyś radę o szóstej trzydzieści albo coś w tym stylu? – Starałem się nie okazać, że ta pora była dla mnie środkiem nocy. – Wiem, że to bardzo wcześnie, ale... nie mam wyjścia. – Wzruszył bezbronnie ramionami.

   Pokiwałem głową i wymusiłem mały uśmiech.

    – Okej, pewnie, dam radę. – Widziałem, jak Liam odetchnął cicho. – Jeśli jeszcze mógłbym wiedzieć, to do której mam się zajmować Dianą? – dopytałem.

    – Do siedemnastej, tak myślę. Postaram się przyjechać jak najszybciej – obiecał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się już szerzej. – Podasz mi swój numer telefonu, a ja podam ci adres? – Od razu wyciągnąłem telefon i wymieniliśmy się numerami.

   Kiedy tylko dostałem wiadomość od Liama, odetchnąłem z ulgą; dom Liama nie znajdował się tak daleko od mojego, zaledwie dwadzieścia minut szybkim marszem od mojego mieszkania. Bez samochodu musiałem poruszać się pieszo albo autobusami, jednak zawsze wolałem się przejść – przynajmniej mogłem mówić, że moja sprawność fizyczna nie była na aż tak niskim poziomie. Poza tym, dzięki temu miałem ładne nogi.

    – Przepraszam za chwilę nieobecności – nagle powiedział Harry, odkładając telefon. – Praca w biurze mnie kiedyś zabije – mruknął.

   Pokiwałem głową, wpatrując się w jego profil. Harry miał teraz bardziej roztrzepane loki, a jego oczy wyglądały na zmęczone od długiego czasu wpatrywania się w ekran telefonu z bliska. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że Harry powinien zrobić sobie chociażby tydzień od pracy, bo ta nie rozstawała się z nim nawet w domu. Louis raz wyżalał się mi, że Harry momentami za bardzo się przejmował i wręcz przepracowywał, ale nie sądziłem, żeby to rozwinęło się w coś poważniejszego.

    – Powinieneś odpoczywać – powiedział Liam, a ja przybiłem z nim mentalną piątkę.

    _Mój człowiek!_

    – Wiem, ale... nie mam czasu. Nawet podczas odpoczynku do mnie wydzwaniają. – Harry westchnął ciężko. – Widzę, że już zjedliście, więc może was przynajmniej odwiozę? Przepraszam, ale dowalili mi trochę roboty. – Pokiwałem głową, odsuwając krzesło od stołu i wstając.

   Harry pełnił jedno z ważniejszych stanowisk w świetniej firmie hotelarskiej i ubiegał się o rolę drugiego szefa. Jego pracodawca już powoli nie dawał sobie rady i Harry doskonale umiał to wykorzystać, wykonując wszystkie zlecenia i dając z siebie tysiąc procent. Nie tłumaczyło to jednak jego częściowego zaniedbania rodziny i przyjaciół.

   Harry szybko powiedział do Liama, że chętnie pójdzie po jego córkę, przez co zostałem sam z Liamem. Zastanawiałem się, jaki temat mógłbym poruszyć oprócz zarobków, bo na razie głupio było mi o to pytać. Wiedziałem, że powinienem, ale... no po prostu, no nie. Zapadłbym się pod ziemię.

    – Zayn, jeszcze jedno pytanie. – Zwróciłem na niego całą swoją uwagę. – Masz jakieś nałogi? – zapytał, a ja chwilę się zawahałem.

   Przecież nie mogłem powiedzieć mu, że paliłem. Ten nałóg towarzyszył mi od kilku miesięcy i, okej, nie był może najzdrowszy, ale przynajmniej w jakiś sposób radziłem sobie ze stresem. Pokręciłem przecząco głową, a potem dla lepszego efektu, wydusiłem:

    – Nie, skądże. – Liam uśmiechnął się w moją stronę, a jego córka podeszła do niego po kolejnych kilku sekundach.

   Czułem się źle przez całą podróż do samochodu Harry'ego, ale już podczas jazdy nie było tak źle. Usprawiedliwiałem się tym, że miałem gorszy okres w życiu i musiałem jakoś odreagowywać – normalna, ludzka reakcja. Obiecałem sobie jednak, że w niedalekiej przyszłości wyznam Liamowi prawdę, ponieważ był dobrym człowiekiem i na nią zasługiwał. W myślach dodałem jeszcze, patrząc na Dianę, że nigdy nie zapalę przy niej papierosa, bo taka cudowna osóbka nie powinna wdychać takich śmieci w tak młodym wieku. Musiałem jeszcze upewnić się, czy nie śmierdziałem fajkami, bo jeżeli tak... wpadłbym jak Louis z Harrym.

    – Wielkie dzięki, Harry. – Liam uśmiechnął się w jego stronę i otworzył drzwi od swojej strony. – Do jutra, Zayn! – dodał do mnie, a ja pomachałem do niego, rozmarzony.

   Kiedy tylko on i jego córka wysiedli, Harry zerknął w moim kierunku, a ja usiadłem prosto na siedzeniu. Szykowało się kilka minut rozmowy z Harrym, a on... w rozmowie w cztery oczy potrafił być bardzo szczery, czasami niestosowny.

    – Nie sądziłem, że lubisz taki typ facetów – wyznał, a ja szybko zagryzłem dolną wargę i już chciałem zaprzeczyć. – Nawet nic nie mów. Liam to dobry mężczyzna dla ciebie, może jest trochę sztywny na początku, ale potem będzie lepiej... chyba – mruknął.

   Odetchnąłem cicho i wyjrzałem przez okno, marszcząc brwi.

    – Pewnie tak – powiedziałem cicho. – Liam wygląda na porządnego, więc... pewnie będzie lepiej, jak się poznamy. – Nie wiedziałem, czy cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałem, miało sens, ale Harry wydawał się tym nie przejmować.

   Oparłem czoło o zimną szybę i wyciągnąłem telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę, ale zamiast tego zacząłem się nim bawić w dłoniach. Nie miałem jakiejś wielkiej ochoty wracać do domu, jednak nie miałem wyjścia, ponieważ bez pieniędzy i przyjaciół nie miałem gdzie pójść.

    – Dlaczego Niall się wyprowadza? – nagle spytał Harry.

   Zaśmiałem się gorzko i odpiąłem pasy, ponieważ Harry właśnie zatrzymywał się przed moim blokiem.

    – Ma bliżej do pracy i takie tam. Podejrzewam też, że kogoś sobie znalazł, ale nie wiem. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Dzięki za podwózkę. Miłej pracy! – dodałem, zanim wyszedłem z samochodu.

   Zaczekałem chwilę, aż Harry odjechał i wyciągnąłem papierosa z kieszeni spodni. Odpaliłem go i oparłem się o ścianę klatki, przeklinając i kochając Nialla za to, co zrobił. Dzięki niemu będę spotykał się z córką swojego ideała, ale jednocześnie będę musiał wykonywać wszystkie prace domowe i siedzieć w samotności kilka godzin. Co więcej, często przed Niallem grałem tę trudniejsze role, a on zawsze mówił mi, co powinienem poprawić, a teraz musiałem radzić sobie sam. Miałem chociaż nadzieję, że ten farbowany blondyn będzie mnie często odwiedzał.

   Wypaliłem całego papierosa i zdeptałem go, nim wszedłem do klatki. Ruszyłem na drugie piętro i otworzyłem właściwe drzwi, językiem jeżdżąc po swoich zębach i próbując pozbyć się smaku papierosa z ust. Jednego dnia miałem tak, że papieros był najsmaczniejszą rzeczą na świecie, a kolejnego stawał się okropnym uzależnieniem. Dzisiaj był chyba ten drugi dzień.

    – Cześć – mruknąłem cicho w stronę Nialla, który pakował się w naszym pokoju.

   Nie czekałem na jego odpowiedź, tylko szybko zdjąłem buty i poszedłem prosto do łazienki. Niall od razu przerwał swoją czynność i podszedł do mnie, wyglądając jak zbity szczeniak.

    – Zayn, daj mi to wyjaśnić, proszę... – powiedział tylko, a ja wywróciłem oczami. Nie przerwałem mu, tylko pozwoliłem dalej mówić, podczas gdy sam nachyliłem się nad umywalką i zacząłem myć zęby. – Nie zostawiałbym cię, gdyby oferta nie byłaby aż tak dobra. To jest tak blisko mojej pracy, dosłownie dwie minuty, a wiesz, jak ja często potrafię zaspać gdziekolwiek. – To musiałem mu przyznać. – Poza tym, głupio było mi zapraszać jakieś dziewczyny, kiedy wiedziałem, że ty byłeś w pokoju obok i tak, wiem, że tobie też było głupio. – Wyplułem pastę do zębów z obrzydzeniem; nie wiem, czy bardziej spowodowanym smakiem ów pasty, czy wspomnieniem dźwięków, jakie czasem wydobywały się z pokoju Nialla. – A teraz... będziesz miał wolny dom i ja ci nawet mogę dokładać, chociaż trochę, przecież wiesz – dokończył, opierając się o drzwi.

   Zmyłem pastę z ust i odwróciłem się w jego kierunku, już nie będąc aż tak zły. Niall miał dobre powody, poza tym nie mogłem oczekiwać od niego wiecznego towarzystwa, bo to było naprawdę niezdrowe. Czasem już kłóciliśmy się o byle co, gdzie w rzeczywistości problem nie istniał. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i przechyliłem głowę.

    – Chyba... powinienem ci podziękować. – Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. – Dzięki tobie, jutro będę zajmował się córką Liama. Tak, tego _Liama. –_ Nialla oczy rozszerzyły się, a na jego twarz także wpłynął uśmiech.

    – Nareszcie do niego zagadałeś? Udało ci się spiąć poślady i powiedzieć coś sensownego? – Prychnąłem cicho.

    – Tak jakby. To Harry nas ze sobą zapoznał. – Niall znowu wybałuszył oczy.

    – Jaki ten świat jest mały... idę po lody, musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. – Zaśmiałem się, kiedy Niall szybko pobiegł do kuchni po jedzenie.

   Podczas jego nieobecności przeniosłem się na kanapę i rozłożyłem na niej, głupio wpatrując się w sufit. Kiedy przyszedł Niall, niewiele się zmieniło; w moich ustach wylądowała łyżeczka z lodami czekoladowymi; miałem mniej miejsca na rozłożenie nóg oraz moje oczy skierowane były ku Niallowi. Opowiadałem wszystko, rozmarzając przy tym o Liamie, na co Niall reagował albo wywróceniem oczami, albo odruchem wymiotnym. Wiedziałem, że tylko udawał, dlatego reagowałem cichym śmiechem albo nikłym uśmiechem, nadal myśląc o tym, jak bardzo uroczy potrafił być Liam. W moich wyobrażeniach był zupełnie inny niż na żywo, jednak nie był przez to gorszy – co to, to nie. Był po prostu inny, był sobą, a takiego Liama pragnąłem spotkać.

   Kiedy Niall w końcu wytrwał do końca mojej opowieści, zaśmiał się i zwrócił moją uwagę, pstrykając mi przed nosem palcami. Niechętnie spojrzałem na niego, podczas gdy on nabierał w usta kolejną łyżkę lodów.

    – Wiem, że Liam jest supi i w ogóle, ale pamiętaj, że na mnie też możesz liczyć. – Pokiwałem głową. – Będę cię odwiedzał i sprawdzał, czy Liam okazał się tak fajny, jak go opisujesz. A jak nie to ma wpie...

    – On by nawet nie poczuł, gdybyś go uderzył. – Zaśmiałem się. – Ma mięśnie, widać, że ćwiczy. Boże, mógłby ćwiczyć ze mną albo na mnie, jeden pies. – Jęknąłem żałośnie, a Niall szybko wstał z kanapy.

    – Oddalam się – mruknął. – Idę do sklepu, chcesz coś? – zapytał, a ja pokręciłem głową.

   Jeszcze chwilę czekałem, aż się zbierze, a gdy tylko wyszedł, poszedłem do swojego pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Wyciągnąłem szybko z szuflady pamiętnik i sięgnąłem po czarny długopis, uśmiechając się jak kretyn. Zapisałem datę i zacząłem pisać wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, uwzględniając też to, że Liam uśmiechnął się do mnie i, cholera, mrugnął w moim kierunku. Co chwile musiałem przerywać swoją pracę, żeby zaśmiać się z samego siebie i uspokoić swoje nerwy. Dopisałem na końcu, że zaraz będę musiał przeczytać parę poradników opieki nad dziećmi, a zaraz po napisaniu tego zdania, sięgnąłem po laptopa i zacząłem szukać.

   Byłem w trakcie czytania trzeciego poradnika, kiedy do domu wszedł Niall, ale nie zwróciłem na niego większej uwagi. Słyszałem, jak chodził z pokoju do pokoju i najprawdopodobniej się pakował, ale ja miałem naprawdę ciekawe zajęcie. W mojej głowie miałem już wszystko zaplanowane i, przysięgam, nigdy nie starałem się wypaść w swoich myślach tak dobrze.

ღ ★ ღ

   Ziewnąłem, zakrywając sobie usta ręką, i zamknąłem mocno oczy, podczas gdy drugą dłonią pukałem do drzwi Liama. Nigdy nie byłem przygotowany tak wcześnie, musiałem wstać przed szóstą, żeby jakoś ułożyć swoje włosy i zrobić sobie śniadanie, bo nie chciałem już budzić Nialla. Kiedy już przysypiałem na wycieraczce, nagle Liam mi otworzył.

    – Hej, wchodź. Dobrze, że jesteś punktualny – pochwalił mnie, a ja nieprzytomnie pokiwałem głową.

   Spojrzałem na niego spod przymrużonych powiek i, okej, trochę mnie ten widok rozbudził. Liam miał na sobie białą koszulę i krawat, zgadywałem, że przed wyjściem narzuci na siebie jakąś marynarkę. Nie miałem na razie siły pytać, gdzie Liam pracował, ale najwidoczniej wykonywał coś wartego uwagi.

    – Diana śpi? – spytałem nieprzytomnie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

   Zdjąłem szybko buty bez schylania się po nie i spojrzałem na Liama, który wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Może był nieodgadniony dlatego, że mało informacji trafiało wtedy do mojego mózgu i mogłem czegoś nie zauważyć, ale to była moja rzeczywistość.

    – Tak, jeszcze śpi. – Liam pokiwał głową. – Chodź, oprowadzę cię przed wyjściem. – Ruszyłem posłusznie za nim.

   Skupiłem się tylko na tym, by nie uderzyć w żadną ze ścian i nie strącić czegoś z półek, ale nawet w takim stanie mogłem stwierdzić, że mieszkanie Liama było naprawdę ładnie urządzone. Ściany w odcieniach brązu, coś w odcieniu Cappuccino, ciemniejsze meble idealnie się z nim komponowały. Zobaczyłem wygodnie wyglądającą kanapę i stwierdziłem, że będę musiał ją zaraz wypróbować.

   Liam pokazał mi jeszcze kuchnię i łazienkę, powiedział, że na piętrze były sypialnie, kolejna toaleta i jego biuro. Szybko pokiwałem głową i oparłem się o blat, kiedy Liam zapytał, czy chciałem coś do picia. Odmówiłem, bo nie miałem na nic ochoty, może poza kilkoma godzinami snu, ale o tym raczej nie powinienem mówić głośno. Dziwiłem się, że Liam był tak rześki o poranku, jego głos, mimo początkowego chrypnięcia, wydawał się taki czysty. Mój natomiast pewnie brzmiał, jakby jakiś kot próbował szczeknąć.

    – Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. Wszystko masz w szafkach, możesz korzystać ze wszystkiego, tylko proszę, nie dawaj jej za dużo słodyczy. – Uśmiechnąłem się i pokiwałem głową, jednocześnie próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie. – Jeżeli chciałaby na przykład do mnie zadzwonić, to proszę, zatrzymaj ją, bo w pracy nie za bardzo mam czas na przerwę, wymyślisz coś. Jeszcze, jakby chciała...

    – Spokojnie. – Przerwałem mu. – Powinienem dać sobie radę. – Spojrzałem na niego i tym razem próbowałem utrzymać oczy otwarte.

    – Wiem, znaczy, mam nadzieję... – Westchnął. – Po prostu się martwię, myślę, że rozumiesz. – Pokiwałem głową.

    – Obiecuję, że zajmę się Dianą najlepiej, jak tylko umiem. – Uśmiechnąłem się w jego kierunku. – Nic się nie stanie, a nawet jeśli, zrobię wszystko, aby to nie było nic poważnego, okej? – Wyprostowałem się i przetarłem swoje oczy. – Nie wiem, czy to miało sens, ale... będę się starać – dodałem.

   Liam obdarował mnie jednym z tych bardziej urodziwych uśmiechów i chwilę wpatrywał się w moje zaspane oczy, zanim nie zerknął na wargi i odwrócił wzrok, jednak uśmiech ciągle mu towarzyszył. Sprawdził godzinę i sięgnął po marynarkę, która wisiała na jednym z krzeseł i założył ją na siebie. Wyglądał tak dobrze, a moje oczy tak uparcie się zamykały.

    – Zrobiłbyś jakiś porządny obiad dla Diany? Jeżeli nie, to kupię coś na mieście, ale wolałbym, żeby jadła coś zdrowego, wiesz, teraz jest ten problem, że dzieci lubią jeść fast foody i w ogóle, a ja... – Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – Zrobię coś, nie martw się. Gotowanie akurat mi wychodzi, więc twoja córka jest w dobrych rękach. – Liam odetchnął z ulgą.

    – Chociaż ty coś potrafisz tutaj przygotować. Ja się męczę z przepisami i zawsze coś pokręcę – wyznał, zapinając marynarkę. – Dziękuję za wszystko. Pozostaje mi życzyć ci powodzenia. – Chwycił swoją teczkę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a ja automatycznie poszedłem za nim.

    – Miłej pracy – zdołałem z siebie wykrztusić przed kolejną falą ziewania.

   Obserwowałem, jak Liam wsiadał do samochodu i jak machał mi na pożegnanie, i pomyślałem, że mimo nieludzkiej pory, naprawdę dobrze było tutaj przyjść. Odmachałem Liamowi i wróciłem do domu, uśmiechając się sennie i kierując na kanapę, która wyglądała na _bardzo, ale to bardzo_ wygodną. Położyłem się na niej i ułożyłem wygodnie, chwilę nawet próbując sobie wmówić, że ja ją tylko testowałem, a nie szukałem wymówki, żeby pójść spać.

   Niestety w momencie, w którym sobie uświadomiłem, że nie powinienem zasypiać podczas opiekowania się dzieckiem, usnąłem.

ღ ★ ღ

   Obudziła mnie rączka chudej dziewczynki, a dokładnie jej delikatne szturchanie mojego ramienia. W pierwszej chwili chciałem powiedzieć Niallowi, żeby spadał, ale w porę zorientowałem się, że to była Diana. Uśmiechnąłem się w jej stronę i wstałem, kolejny raz ziewając i szukając gdzieś zegarka.

    – Nie sądziłam, że jesteś takim śpiochem – skomentowała Diana, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło.

    – Jestem tylko trochę. Trochę można być. – Zaśmiała się i usiadła obok mnie, trzymając w dłoniach pluszowego misia. – Ma jakieś imię? – zapytałem, wskazując na niego.

    – Tak właściwie, to nie. Ale czasem nazywam go Ziemniaczkiem. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

    – Urocze w sumie. – Przytuliłem się do dziewczynki i spojrzałem na jej misia. – Pasuje do niego. – Diana podała mi go do rąk, a ja obejrzałem go z każdej strony. Wyglądał na naprawdę miłego i kochanego misia. – Myślisz, że Ziemniaczek chce coś zjeść? – zapytałem, a Diana od razu pokiwała głową.

   Najpierw zrobiłem jej śniadanie, a potem razem poszliśmy do jej pokoju, żebym wybrał jej jakieś ubrania na przebranie. Wybrałem jej T-shirt z wizerunkiem krowy i krótkie spodenki (które powiedziała, że uwielbia). Podczas gdy ona się przebierała, ja znalazłem łazienkę na piętrze i umyłem zęby „na biedaka”, to znaczy, z małą ilością pasty i bez szczoteczki. Często robiłem tak u znajomych, kiedy impreza się trochę przedłużała i koniec końców nocowałem u nich. Dzisiaj – wcześniej – rano także umyłem zęby, ale ciągle miałem wrażenie, że z ust śmierdziało mi papierosami.

   Wróciłem do Diany i wspólnie stwierdziliśmy, że teraz byłaby dobra pora na zabawę lalkami, ponieważ na dworze dopiero zaczynało robić się cieplej. Diana podała mi dwie lalki mężczyzn, a sama chwyciła jedną kobiety i pokierowała mnie, co powinienem robić. Nie miałem pojęcia, że bawienie się lalkami było takie trudne, ale od tamtej pory podziwiałem każdego, kto to potrafił. Co chwila mówiłem coś źle i Diana mnie poprawiała oraz uczyła mnie poprawne trzymanie Stevena i Adama (cały czas powtarzała, że Steven powinien się lekko garbić, a Adam ani razu nawet się nie schylił). Spędziłem z nią jakąś godzinę i musiałem przyznać, że już nawet praca lekarza wydawała się prostsza.

    – Jesteś jak mój tata. On też nie umie się w to bawić – powiedziała, chowając lalki do pudełka.

    – Jemu też szło tak źle jak mi? – spytałem, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

    – Nie, jemu chyba lepiej. – Zaśmiałem się i oparłem o łóżko Diany, ciągle się w nią wpatrując. – Ale nie martw się, ty chociaż od niego lepiej gotujesz – dodała, a ja pokiwałem wdzięczny głową.

   Następnie poszedłem z Dianą na spacer (po zmienieniu jej krótkich spodenek na zwykłych dżinsów; nadal nie było wystarczająco ciepło) i podczas niego mogłem wiele dowiedzieć się o tym, dlaczego Liam nie zostawił jej w przedszkolu, ani nawet wcześniej w żłobku. Diana za miesiąc miała iść do zerówki, ale nawet z tego Liam chciał zrezygnować, ponieważ szkoła nie kojarzyła mu się zbyt dobrze. Diana dodała, że Liam był wobec niej bardzo opiekuńczy i nie chciał jej zostawiać wśród obcych dzieci, bo się o nią martwił.

   Wysłuchiwałem wszystkiego, co mówiła o Liamie i co chwila zastanawiałem się, co takiego działo się u niego w szkole. Ja swoją edukację wspominałem naprawdę bardzo dobrze, zawsze miałem wielu znajomych (teraz może mniej) i nikt nawet nie ośmielił się mnie zaczepić. Liam także wyglądał teraz na osobę, która raczej była lubiana albo przynajmniej nikomu nie przeszkadzała.

   Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, Diana poprosiła mnie o zrobienie jej czegoś na przekąskę, a ja pokroiłem jej owoce, które znalazłem w domu i ułożyłem je zachęcająco na talerzu. Potem sprawdziłem godzinę i, zobaczywszy, że było dopiero kilka minut po dwunastej, poprosiłem Dianę, żeby przyniosła dla nas kredki i kartki. Ona ochoczo pobiegła po wszystko, a ja zacząłem sprzątać po sobie, jednocześnie wpatrując się w półkę pełną potraw oraz kosz pełen warzyw. Miałem wielkie pole do popisu w kwestii zrobienia jakiegoś dobrego obiadu i zamierzałem je wykorzystać.

   Diana przyszła i usiadła na swoim miejscu, w dłoń już chwytając kredki. Poprosiłem ją, żeby narysowała coś dla Liama, a ona uśmiechnęła się i zabrała się do pracy. Ja przez ten czas chciałem posprzątać, żeby odciążyć Liama i sprawić, by na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Gdy tylko pomyślałem, że Liam, wstając przed szóstą i wracając do domu po siedemnastej, miał jeszcze siłę na sprzątanie i zajmowanie się dzieckiem, robiło mi się słabo.

    – Mój tatuś bardzo lubi kwiaty – powiedziała Diana, podczas gdy ja ścierałem kurze. – Najbardziej chyba tulipany i róże – dodała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

    – To tak jak ja. – Wszedłem do kuchni i nachyliłem się nad rysunkiem Diany. – Narysowałaś Liama z bukietem kwiatów? – spytałem.

    – Tak. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Podoba ci się? – zapytała z nadzieją.

    Chwyciłem jej kartkę w dłonie i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wpatrując się w niezbyt symetryczną sylwetkę Liama.

    – Tak, pewnie. Założę się, że Liamowi też się spodoba. – Dostrzegłem na lodówce kilka magnesów i podszedłem do niej z myślą zawieszenia rysunku. – Myślisz, że to dobre miejsce? – Diana szybko pokiwała głową.

    – Najlepsze – dodała cicho, a ja powiesiłem jej małe dzieło.

   Dalej zaproponowałem jej zrobienie obiadu, bo dochodziła już trzynasta, a ja chciałem z nią później wyjść na dwór. Włączyliśmy sobie cicho muzykę z radia i Diana pomagała mi w kuchni, śmiejąc się i śpiewając pod nosem, a ja nie mogłem robić nic innego, jak śmiać się i śpiewać wraz z nią. Około czternastej nasze danie znajdowało się już w piekarniku (a były to de volaille'e z serem). Zrobiliśmy jeszcze szybko warzywną sałatkę do tego i zostawiliśmy ją w lodówce, a przez czas pieczenia de volaille'i pokazywałem Dianie swoje umiejętności rysownicze. Wpatrywała się w to, jak rysowałem tulipany, a następnie kolorowałem je na ciemny róż z zaciekawieniem, a ja tylko uśmiechałem się pod nosem. Na koniec poprosiła, żebym powiesił swój rysunek obok jej, ponieważ był tak samo ładny.

   Potem zjedliśmy obiad, a kiedy już prawie była piętnasta, Diana poprosiła o wyjście na ogród. Ja chętnie z nią wyszedłem, zaraz po pozmywaniu naczyń i schowaniu reszty posiłku dla Liama. Od razu zaproponowałem Dianie grę w aktorstwo, a ona zgodziła się entuzjastycznie, już chcąc biec po jakieś przebrania. W ostatniej chwili ją powstrzymałem i poszedłem z nią, powoli i bezpiecznie, żeby nic jej się nie stało. Tak, jak powinno być.

   Chwilę się przebierała, a na moje pytanie dotyczące tematu sztuki, odpowiedziała wymijająco. Po prostu ubrała na siebie strój księżniczki i poprosiła mnie o wymyślenie czegoś, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho. Powiedziałem byle jaki temat i dopiero wtedy zabawa się rozpoczęła.

   Nie potrafiłem określić, jak długo siedziałem z Dianą na ogrodzie i razem wymyślaliśmy nowe kwestie. Ta dziewczynka miała prawdopodobniej więcej dobrych pomysłów na książki niż Stephen King (nie obrażając go, bo sam polubiłem kilka jego książek) i mogłaby je wszystkie zrealizować, jednocześnie bawiąc się i śmiejąc radośnie. Czasem jej pomagałem, podpowiadałem, jakich słów powinna użyć dla lepszego efektu, a ona dziękowała mi szczęśliwa, że ktoś się tak bardzo wczuł w taką zabawę. Pod koniec zacząłem z nią tańczyć, wymyślając, że wiele powieści kończy się radosnym zakończeniem, bo na końcu zawsze musiało być dobro.

   Nagle Diana przerwała i uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, a ja odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Liama, który opierał się o framugę drzwi i najwidoczniej wpatrywał się w nas już chwilę. Przytulił swoją córeczkę i pocałował jej czoło, a następnie dokładnie obejrzał jej strój i zaśmiał się cicho.

    – Tato, wiesz, ile rzeczy cię ominęło! Zobacz, jaką jestem księżniczką, a Zayn wszystko wymyślił i tak ze mną tańczył! – Diana obróciła się wokół siebie, na co zareagowałem cichym chichotem. – Zayn bardzo dobrze tańczy, wiesz? – spytała, przytulając go.

    – Właśnie widziałem. – Liam pogłaskał ją po głowie, wciąż się uśmiechając. Diana ziewnęła i zakryła usta dłonią, a Liam zmarszczył brwi. – Jesteś śpiąca? – spytał, a Diana pokiwała głową.

    – Tak – powiedziała i obróciła się w moim kierunku. – Aktorstwo jest męczące – mruknęła.

   Zgodziłem się z nią w duchu. Liam powiedział, że zaprowadzi ją do łóżka, a ja poszedłem za nimi, skręcając do kuchni. Włączyłem piekarnik, żeby de volaille'e już się podgrzały, żeby Liam nie musiał aż tak długo czekać. Wyciągnąłem też sałatkę i wyłożyłem ją na talerz, jednocześnie zerkając na rysunki moje i Diany. Po jakichś pięciu minutach dołączył do mnie Liam, którego koszula została zamieniona na luźną, ciemnoszarą koszulkę.

    – Dziękuję – powiedział Liam, wskazując podbródkiem na włączony piekarnik. – Jak się bawiliście? Diana była grzeczna? – spytał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

    – Było naprawdę fajnie i śmiesznie. Nie sądziłem, że zabawa lalkami będzie wymagać ode mnie tyle wysiłku. – Liam uśmiechnął się w moim kierunku. – Od chyba dwóch godzin siedzieliśmy na dworze i po prostu się bawiliśmy, więc... nic dziwnego, że Diana się zmęczyła. – Liam pokiwał głową. – Ugotowaliśmy razem obiad oraz coś narysowaliśmy. – Wskazałem na lodówkę. – Ja jeszcze posprzątałem w międzyczasie. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. – A jak tam w pracy? Tak w ogóle, to gdzie pracujesz? – spytałem, marszcząc brwi.

   Liam oparł się o blat naprzeciwko i wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, a potem potarł swoje oczy i ziewnął. Dopiero teraz mogłem zauważyć, że miał delikatne worki pod oczami, jednak ogólnie prezentował się tak samo dobrze.

    – Pracuję jako prawnik. Lubię tę pracę, ale czasami mam dość ludzi – wyznał. – Dzisiaj musiałem uzupełnić trochę papierów i jeszcze spotkać się z kolejnym klientem, więc... było ciężko. – Westchnął cicho. – Dziękuję, że zająłeś się Dianą, bo ja chyba dzisiaj nie mam siły na bawienie się lalkami. – Uśmiechnął się jakby smutny.

    – To była sama przyjemność – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. – Trochę się pomęczyłem, ale warto było. Diana mówiła, że tobie szło lepiej niż mi, jednak nadal było śmiesznie. – Liam pokiwał głową i zerknął na moje wargi, a następnie powrócił do oczu.

    – Naprawdę cieszę się, że się nią zająłeś. – Moje kąciki ust skierowały się ku górze. – Dziękuję.

    – Ta praca była jedną z przyjemniejszych, jakie wykonywałem. – Mrugnąłem w jego kierunku i zerknąłem na piekarnik. Kucnąłem i wyciągnąłem jedzenie z piekarnika i położyłem ja na blacie dla Liama. – A współpraca w kuchni z Dianą też wyszła całkiem nieźle. – Odsunąłem się i obserwowałem, jak Liam z uśmiechem nakładał na talerz de volaille'e.

   Liam usiadł przy blacie kuchennym, a ja nadal opierałem się o blat. Wyciągnąłem telefon i sprawdziłem, która dokładnie była godzina. Dochodziła siedemnasta trzydzieści, a ja dzisiaj nie miałem żadnych planów. Nialla także już nie było w domu, więc nawet nie miałem dla _kogo_ wracać.

    – Gotowanie to twoje... hobby? – spytał Liam, przeżuwając posiłek.

   Spuściłem głowę, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

    – Można tak powiedzieć, tak myślę. Lubię gotować, zawsze w domu rodzinnym ja się do tego pchałem. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, a Liam wskazał na mnie widelcem z nabitą sałatą.

    – Widać. – Włożył widelec do ust. – Albo raczej czuć. Naprawdę dobrze gotujesz. – Pochwalił mnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Wychodzi na to, że tylko ja ze swoich znajomych nie potrafię nawet dobrze doprawić mięsa – mruknął, a ja, chcąc nie chcąc, zachichotałem cicho.

    – Jestem pewny, że nie jest aż tak źle. – Liam zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, robiąc dziwną minę. – No dobra, ale na pewno w czymś innym jesteś dobry. – Tutaj już pokiwał głową.

    – Oprócz wykłócania się w sądzie, potrafię także wykonać parę ćwiczeń, ewentualnie mogę też bawić się lalkami, ale to nie zawsze wychodzi. – Uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, a ja wraz z nim. – Moje życie jest dość nudne. – Podsumował, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Masz dziecko, dobrą pracę i widać, że ćwiczysz. Myślę, że i tak twoje życie jest ciekawsze od mojego. – Wskazałem na niego palcem, a on wzruszył ramionami.

    – Odkąd rozwiodłem się z mamą Diany, nie jest tak ciekawie, jak było. – Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi. _A więc o to chodziło. –_ Ale mam Dianę, a to jest najważniejsze, prawda? – Od razu pokiwałem głową twierdząco.

    – Diana została z tobą, a nie z mamą?– zapytałem, a zaraz potem zagryzłem wargę. – Znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale... myślałem, że dzieci częściej zostają z matkami. – Liam wyciągnął chusteczkę i wytarł swoje usta z posiłku, przy tym kiwając głową.

    – Tak zazwyczaj jest – przyznał, odkładając chusteczkę i zabierając talerz. – Ale mama Diany... ona nie była dobrą matką, uwierz. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co robiła podczas ciąży, tuż po porodzie i także przy pierwszych kroczkach małej. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć – wyznał, a ja spojrzałem na niego z bliska.

   Nie chciałem drążyć tego tematu, żeby Liam nie musiał sobie o tym przypominać. Już i tak wyglądał na zmęczonego, nie chciałem go jeszcze dobijać. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, co mógłbym jeszcze powiedzieć, żeby nie było pomiędzy nami niezręcznie, jednak nic nie wymyśliłem. Spuściłem głowę i zagryzłem wargę, podczas gdy Liam wstał i podszedł do zlewu, żeby umyć talerz.

    – Chciałbyś pooglądać zdjęcia? – zapytał nagle, a ja uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. – Mam cały album zapełniony zdjęciami, więc jeśli chcesz, mogę ci coś opowiedzieć. – Uśmiechnąłem się leciutko i pokiwałem wdzięczny głową.

    – Tak, pewnie... jeśli tylko chcesz. – Liam posłał w moją stronę pokrzepiający uśmiech i ruszył do salonu, dłonią także mnie tam przywołując.

   Schylił się i z szafki pod telewizorem wyciągnął wielki album ze zdjęciami; cały był ozdobiony kwiatkami i chyba nawet brokatem, na co zaśmiałem się w duchu. Byłem przekonany, że to Diana maczała w tym palce. Liam usiadł blisko mnie i położył album mniej więcej pomiędzy nas, opierając go o nasze kolana. Otworzył album na pierwszej stronie i ukazała mi się malutka Diana, która dopiero co została okryta kocykiem. Trzymała ją nawet ładna, ale także zmęczona, kobieta, a obok niej stał mężczyzna – Liam. Wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego mężczyznę, mimo worków pod oczami i nieogolonego podbródka.

    – Cheryl, czyli mama Diany, rodziła naprawdę długo. Siedziałem przy niej od kilku, jak nie kilkunastu godzin, co myślę, że widać. – Zaśmiał się cicho, wskazując na swoją sylwetkę. – Jednak kiedy tylko Diana się urodziła... – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

    – Zgaduję, że całe zmęczenie cię opuściło – podsunąłem, a on z wielką chęcią pokiwał głową.

    – Dokładnie. – Przełożył kartki i zatrzymał się na stronie, gdzie były zdjęcia Diany, kiedy próbowała jeździć na rowerze. – Bardzo szybko chciała jeździć bez tych pobocznych kółek, ale ja cały czas martwiłem się, że sobie coś zrobi. Biegałem za nią jak wariat i co chwila prosiłem ją, żeby uważała, podczas gdy ona świetnie się bawiła. – Zaśmialiśmy się oboje. – Polubiła jeżdżenie na rowerze, dopóki pierwszy raz się nie wywróciła. – Liam przewrócił na kolejną kartkę, gdzie widać było, że Liam biegł do swojej córki, gdy ona leżała na ziemi. – Cheryl zrobiła nam to zdjęcie, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

    – Nie chciała podbiec do Diany i zobaczyć, czy coś się z nią stało? – dopytałem od razu.

    – Nie, to nie było nic poważnego. – Liam zaśmiał się cicho. – Znaczy, ona zawsze uważała, że dziecko powinno się kilka razy wywrócić, żeby się czegoś nauczyć, a ja... zawsze za bardzo dramatyzowałem. – Pokiwałem głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Tak mi zostało do teraz, ale walczę z tym.

    – Diana będzie iść za dwa miesiące do szkoły, więc już musisz się przygotowywać. – Liam przyznał mi rację, wzdychając cicho.

    – Wiem, niestety. Znaczy, ja chcę, żeby ona poszła do szkoły, poznała przyjaciół, ale z drugiej strony nie chcę jej zostawiać. – Ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią. – To jest takie głupie – mruknął.

   Zagryzłem wargę i spojrzałem mu po chwili w oczy.

    – To urocze – wyznałem. – Ja nic nie wiem o  wychowaniu dzieci, jednak mogę się założyć, że chodziłbym za swoim dzieckiem krok w krok i sprawdzał, czy nie zrobiło sobie _kuku_. – Liam zaśmiał się i potarł swoje oczy. – Więc mniej więcej cię rozumiem. – Pokiwał głową.

    – Dzięki. Od razu mi lepiej, że nie tylko ja mam świra na tym punkcie. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko.

   Chciałem jeszcze o czymś z nim porozmawiać, jednak Liam w tym momencie ziewnął kolejny raz. Wziąłem album i zamknąłem go, a następnie odłożyłem na stolik przed nami. Liam spojrzał na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek, a ja przechyliłem głowę, wpatrując się w niego.

    – Widzę, jak bardzo zmęczony jesteś. – Liam powstrzymał się od ziewnięcia. – Idź spać, a ja już pójdę do domu. – Liam pokiwał głową i wstał razem ze mną.

    – Podwieźć cię? – spytał, a ja od razu zaprzeczyłem głową.

    – Nie. Po prostu odpocznij – powiedziałem, wkładając buty.

   Miałem na sobie tylko bluzę, jednak nie przejmowałem się tym, że mógłbym zmarznąć, ponieważ na dworze wciąż było ciepło. Liam oparł się o próg i obserwował mnie z góry, uśmiechając się tajemniczo, a ja tylko odwzajemniłem ten uśmiech. Stanąłem przed nim i sprawdziłem, czy nic nie wypadło mi z kieszeni, bo często mi się tak zdarzało, jednak teraz miałem wszystko.

    – Zdzwonimy się, kiedy następny raz będziesz miał się opiekować Dianą, okej? – spytał, a ja szybko pokiwałem głową. – Do zobaczenia, Zayn. – Otworzył mi drzwi, a ja spojrzałem w jego kierunku.

    – Dobranoc. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego ostatni raz przed wyjściem.

ღ ★ ღ

   Odetchnąłem głęboko i potarłem dłonie, stojąc na scenie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru był nasz występ, a musieliśmy jeszcze przećwiczyć ostatnią scenę z  _Makbeta._ Szło nam wyjątkowo dobrze i szybko, dodatkowo było śmiesznie, ponieważ kilka osób wciąż z czegoś żartowało pomiędzy scenami. Grałem główną rolę, tytułowego Makbeta, ale nie czułem na sobie większej presji. Chyba już przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia _tym najważniejszym_.

   O siedemnastej powtórzyliśmy już wszystko i weseli zaczęliśmy przybijać sobie piątki. Kilka osób mnie pochwaliło, ja także pogratulowałem paru osobom, w szczególności Lady Makbet, która dziś błyszczała. Miałem nadzieję, że podobnie będzie na oficjalnym przedstawieniu.

   Zszedłem ze sceny, żeby pójść do swoich rzeczy i zabrać stamtąd telefon, jednak zobaczyłem swojego szefa opartego o ścianę. Kiedy tylko mnie zauważył, podszedł, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

    – Świetna gra, Zayn – pogratulował mi. – Założę się, że za dwie godziny zagrasz jeszcze lepiej. – Pokiwałem głową, wymuszając uśmiech.

    – Postaram się – odparłem tylko, podchodząc powoli do torby.

   Szef szedł obok mnie, wpatrując się w podłogę.

    – Pamiętaj, że nie możesz zmarnować takiego talentu, naprawdę. – Kolejny raz pokiwałem głową. – Cieszę się, że mam cię u siebie. – Dotknął mojego ramienia i uśmiechnął się kolejny raz.

   Nie odpowiedziałem nic, tylko pozwoliłem mu się napatrzeć. Poszedł zaczepić kogoś innego, a ja mogłem w spokoju napić się wody. Słyszałem słowa podobne do tych od niego już co najmniej sto razy i nie robiły na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Mój szef wiedział, że byłem dobry (sam to przyznawał), jednak ani razu nie odpowiadał na moje pytanie dotyczące podwyżki. Ignorował mnie perfidnie, a ja po jakimś czasie przestałem pytać – grałem, ponieważ to kochałem i pieniądze nie były najważniejsze.

   Jednak trudno jest przeżyć z samego kochania.

ღ ★ ღ

   Wyglądałem zza kurtyny i obserwowałem usadawiających się ludzi – to już był mój zwyczaj. Przed występem lubiłem najpierw zaznajomić się z publiką (jeśli można to tak nazwać) i poobserwować nieznajomych ludzi. Szukałem gdzieś w tłumie Liama, bo miałem wielką nadzieję, że się pojawi tak jak zazwyczaj. Odetchnąłem głęboko, kiedy go zobaczyłem; siadał w jednym z pierwszych rzędów i uśmiechał się uroczo. Ubrany był w ładną, czarną koszulę, a do tego dopasowaną marynarkę, jednak pozostawił ją rozpiętą. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i powoli zasłoniłem sobie widok, powtarzając w myślach, że za chwilę zaczynał się występ, a ja musiałem zagrać jak najlepiej.

   Podczas występu starałem się wzbudzić jak najwięcej emocji w publiczności – udawało mi się to naprawdę dobrze. Widziałem kątem oka, jak wielu ludzi zaciskało dłonie albo zęby w tych najkrytyczniejszych momentach. Pod koniec miałem okazję dostrzec także Liama, który ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w moje ciało i w każdy mój ruch. Od tamtej pory wyczuwałem tylko jego spojrzenie, mimo tego, że tak naprawdę wszyscy na mnie patrzyli. Może poczułem się wtedy trochę zawstydzony (tylko odrobinę), ale to nie odbiło się na mojej grze.

   Pod koniec, standardowo, wszyscy wyszliśmy na scenę i złapaliśmy się za ręce, kłaniając nisko. Oklasków nie było końca, dzięki czemu spędziliśmy dobre pięć minut na pochwałach. Każdy z nas uśmiechał się szeroko, a to, że mój uśmiech był skierowany bezpośrednio do Liama, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

   Podziękowaliśmy za występ i poszliśmy za scenę, żeby się przebrać. Jak zwykle panowała tam przyjemna i ożywiona atmosfera – wszyscy się śmiali, włącznie ze mną, dodatkowo większość osób sobie gratulowała. Uwielbiałem wtedy przebywać z tymi ludźmi, jednakże miałem dzisiaj ochotę na trochę spokoju. Przebrałem się najszybciej i pożegnałem ze wszystkimi, a następnie wyszedłem z teatru, dłonią już szukając papierosów.

   Zobaczyłem Liama kilka kroków przede mną i natychmiastowo wyciągnąłem rękę z kieszeni. Liam opierał się o ścianę i na coś (albo na kogoś) czekał. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął iść w moim kierunku.

    – Hej, Liam. – Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę dłoń, którą wcześniej chciałem wyciągnąć papierosy i poczułem się źle, dopóki jej nie uścisnął. – Na kogoś czekasz? – spytałem, marszcząc brwi i rozglądając się na boki.

    – Na ciebie – odparł pewnie, a ja zagryzłem wargę i uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało. – Chciałem cię odprowadzić, a w zasadzie, to dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszkasz. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

    – To niedaleko, ale... możesz iść ze mną. – Liam ustawił się po mojej prawej i zaczął iść na równi ze mną. – Nie spodziewałem się, że będę miał towarzysza w drodze do domu. – Tym razem to ja się zaśmiałem.

    – Dawno się z tobą nie widziałem, a miałem ochotę po prostu się z tobą spotkać – wyznał, a mi i od razu zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. – Oraz cię teraz wychwalić, bo, naprawdę świetnie dziś zagrałeś. – Pokiwałem wolno głową, a kąciki moich ust powędrowały do góry.

    – Dziękuję. Starałem się, by wypadło jak najlepiej. – Zerknąłem na niego, a on posłał mi przelotny uśmiech.

    – I wyszło perfekcyjnie, uwierz. – Byłem pewny, że moje policzki zaróżowiły się chociażby odrobinę. – Mówi ci to osoba, która po prostu lubiła Makbeta, a teraz go pokochała. – Obydwoje się zaśmialiśmy.

    – Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz na przedstawienie. – Liam spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a ja od razu się poprawiłem. – W sensie, teraz wiem, że pracujesz jako prawnik i pomyślałem, że masz trochę spraw na głowie i nie dasz rady... – Zagryzłem wargę, a Liam uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

    – Mam trochę spraw na głowie, jednak na sztukę mam czas. I na odprowadzanie wybitnych aktorów też. – Nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu i chichotu.

    – Dziękuję – powiedziałem, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. – Cieszę się, że znajdujesz czas na oglądanie _wybitnych aktorów._ – Podkreśliłem dwa ostatnie słowa.

    – Tak naprawdę na oglądaniu jednego _wybitnego aktora_ , jednak jest dobrze! – Znowu się zaśmiałem i zerknąłem na jego profil, szczerząc się. – Ludzie, z którymi grasz, są naprawdę dobrzy, ale... nie da się ukryć, czyim jesteś faworytem.

    – Jestem twoim faworytem? – Uśmiechnąłem się i zagryzłem dolną wargę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

   Liam zwolnił trochę i przyglądał mi się przez kilkanaście sekund, uśmiechając się subtelnie.

    – Tak. Zdecydowanie. – Moje policzki przybrały różowego (jeżeli nie czerwonego) odcienia, a na twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. – Od samego początku – dodał, a ja pokiwałem głową i wyciągnąłem dłonie z kieszeni, żeby poprawić swoje włosy.

   Liam cały czas uważnie mnie obserwował, jakby chciał dokładnie zapamiętać każdy szczegół – to nie było złe, nie czułem się z tym źle, a wręcz wyjątkowo, bo Liam wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego, kiedy na mnie patrzył.

    – Cieszę się, że mam tak wiernych _fanów_ – powiedziałem troszkę ciszej.

   Zerknąłem na Liama, a on uśmiechał się przed siebie.

    – Najwierniejszych – dodał cicho.

   Przez chwilę szliśmy w przyjemnej ciszy, podczas której zagryzłem swoją wargę dwa razy, żeby nie uśmiechać się aż tak szeroko przez całą drogę. Liam szedł tuż obok mnie, wyglądał na szczęśliwego – dobrze było go widzieć odciążonego od pracy i obowiązków bycia rodzicem. Był rozluźniony i, jak wywnioskowałem z naszej rozmowy, humor mu dopisywał. Wydawał się także bardziej otwarty, może też ze mną flirtował? Gdy tylko o tym pomyślałem, chciałem się śmiać. Wewnętrznie cieszyłem się jak głupia nastolatka, a najgorsze było to, że nie czułem się z tym źle.

    – Mieszkam dokładnie w tym bloku. – Wskazałem palcem na budynek. Liam od razu szybko zlustrował go wzrokiem. – Pod numerem dwa, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany.

    – Teraz już wiem, gdzie przychodzić. – Zaśmiałem się cicho i zatrzymałem niedaleko mojego mieszkania. – Może miałbyś ochotę wyjść ze mną jutro do kawiarni? – zapytał, a ja automatycznie pokiwałem głową.

    – Tak, pewnie. – Liam uśmiechnął się do mnie i poprawił swoją marynarkę.

    – Wyślę ci adres SMS-em, jeśli pozwolisz. To niedaleko, naprawdę, więc raczej nie będziesz mieć problemów z dojściem. – Znowu pokiwałem głową, zwracając uwagę na śmieszne znamię Liama w okolicy szyi. – Może spotkalibyśmy się o jedenastej? Nie za wcześnie? – dopytał, a ja pokręciłem głową.

    – Nie, wydaje mi się, że będzie okej. – Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Już chciałem się z nim żegnać, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o czymś. – Jak dojedziesz do domu? – spytałem, marszcząc brwi.

   Liam zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na mnie z takim spokojem i wręcz miłością w oczach.

    – Zostawiłem samochód na parkingu przy teatrze. Spokojnie, przejdę się – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył, że chciałem coś powiedzieć. – Do zobaczenia jutro, Zayn. – Dotknął mojego ramienia i przejechał po nim delikatnie, a ja zdołałem wydukać jedynie ciche pożegnanie.

   Chwilę wpatrywałem się w niego, jak jego sylwetka stawała się coraz mniejsza, a kiedy już zupełnie zniknął z mojego pola widzenia, pozwoliłem sobie wyciągnąć papierosa. Zaciągnąłem się nim i oparłem się o ścianę mojego bloku, wydmuchując dym. Kiedyś musiałem to rzucić, naprawdę... ale dziś nie oznaczało kiedyś.

ღ ★ ღ

   Wyrzuciłem papierosa za siebie i dokładnie w tym samym czasie zacząłem przeszukiwać wolną dłonią swoją prawą kieszeń. Musiałem znaleźć gumy, żeby z moich ust nie śmierdziało fajkami, bo spotkanie z Liamem miało zacząć się za jakieś trzy minuty. Nerwowo poprawiłem swoje włosy i włożyłem dwie gumy do ust, już czując ten pierwszy, nieprzyjemny smak w buzi. Miętowy i mocny – nie za dobrze komponował się z (prawie) świeżo umytymi zębami. Zatrzymałem się na skrzyżowaniu i odchyliłem głowę, pozwalając kosmykom moich włosów opaść delikatnie na czoło. Rano, a raczej wczesnym południem, zabrakło mi czasu, żeby dobrze ułożyć moje włosy, dlatego teraz musiałem pogodzić się ze swoim nieidealnym wyglądem.

   Sprawdziłem nerwowo godzinę i przebiegłem przez ulicę, kiedy tylko zapaliło się zielone światło. Do spotkania została minuta, a ja już widziałem szyld kawiarni, do której miałem przyjść. Wszedłem do niej pewnie i szybko, żeby być przed czasem.

   Liam od razu zwrócił na mnie uwagę i dłonią wskazał mi, żebym usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Uśmiechnąłem się z ulgą i podszedłem do niego wolniej, jednocześnie regulując nieco przyśpieszony oddech. Usiadłem na wskazanym miejscu przez Liama i odetchnąłem głęboko, witając się z nim.

   Sprawdził godzinę i spojrzał na mnie z radosnymi iskierkami w oczach.

    – Zdążyłeś – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ja od razu odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

    – Ledwo, ale udało mi się. – Odchrząknąłem, pozbywając się chrypki. – Długo na mnie czekałeś? – spytałem, jednocześnie rozglądając się po kawiarni.

   Nie za wiele stolików, ściany w kolorze ciepłego brązu oraz panele – tak, to były moje klimaty.

    – Nie, tylko jakieś dziesięć minut. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Już jestem przyzwyczajony. Zawsze przychodzę wcześniej. – Pokręciłem głową niedowierzająco.

    – Podziwiam – powiedziałem, kiwając głową i robiąc usta w dziubek. – Ja należę do tych spóźnialskich, chociaż nie jest aż tak źle – dodałem.

   Naszą rozmowę przerwała kelnerka, która zapytała nas o zamówienie. Na szybko poprosiłem o Cappuccino i jakieś ciastko do tego, a Liam wybrał czarną kawę z kawałkiem sernika na zimno. Gdy tylko kobieta odeszła od naszego stolika, telefon Liama zawibrował, a on spojrzał na wyświetlacz i odetchnął ciężko. Widziałem, że przez chwilę chciał też wywrócić oczami, ale najwidoczniej się od tego powstrzymał z grzeczności.

    – Coś się stało? – spytałem, opierając się o oparcie krzesła.

   Liam przeprosił za korzystanie z telefonu podczas wysyłania SMS, a kiedy tylko skończył to robić, odłożył telefon ekranem do dołu, żeby go nie dekoncentrował.

    – Moja była żona, Cheryl, właśnie zajmuje się dzieckiem i zapytała, czy nie może sobie odpuścić spaceru. – Westchnął cicho. – Nie chce jej się wychodzić w domu, bo woli po prostu leżeć i oglądać telewizję. – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Leży tak z Dianą? – zapytałem, a Liam pokiwał wolno głową.

    – To nie jest nic złego, nie zawsze ma się siły na spacer... ale ona głównie to robi. Siedzi, pali i co jakiś czas pisze do mnie SMS-y z pytaniem o rzeczy, o które ją poprosiłem. – Pochyliłem się nad stolikiem.

    – Pali przy dziecku? – kolejny raz zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Często. – Pokręciłem głową, a na moją twarz wpłynął ironiczny uśmiech. – Paliła też podczas ciąży, więc... nie mam siły do tej kobiety, naprawdę. – Odetchnął, a ja pokiwałem głową.

    – Nie dziwię ci się. Na twoim miejscu bym najpewniej nie wytrzymał.

    – Ja też nie wytrzymałem. – Liam uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, wzruszając też delikatnie ramionami.

   Zagryzłem wargę i przyznałem mu rację.

    – Cieszę się, że nie mam takich problemów – mruknąłem.

    – A miałeś? – zapytał, rozsiadając się wygodniej.

   Wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy dobre kilka sekund, zanim odwróciłem wzrok i kolejny raz zagryzłem wargę. Przypominałem sobie większość moich związków i próbowałem znaleźć jakieś powody kłótni. Jednakże nigdy nie byłem w związku z kobietą – nigdy także żadna mnie nie pociągała, ale nie uznawałem tego za coś niezwykłego. Po prostu zawsze trafiałem na facetów.

    – Nie, nie sądzę – powiedziałem cicho. – Moje wszystkie związki były z mężczyznami, więc nigdy nie kłóciłem się o dzieci – dodałem.

   Liam chwilę przyglądał mi się ze spokojem, a potem pokiwał wolno głową. Czekałem na jakąś reakcję z jego strony – na pewno był przyzwyczajony do związków homoseksualnych, bo przyjaźnił się z Harrym, ale chciałem zobaczyć, czy nie rozwinie tego tematu.

    – Masz szczęście, naprawdę. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a kelnerka właśnie w tym momencie przyniosła nasze zamówienia. Podziękowaliśmy jej uprzejmie, a następnie obydwoje, w tym samym momencie, zaczęliśmy mieszać nasze kawy. – Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale... nigdy nie chciałeś być z kobietą? – zapytał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. – Znaczy...

    – Nie, nigdy – odparłem pewnie, zerkając w jego stronę. – Żadna mi się nie podobała i... nie chciałem pchać się na siłę w jakiś związek. – Liam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – A ty? Nigdy nie czułeś pociągu do facetów? – spytałem, skupiając się na Cappuccino.

   Czułem wzrok Liama na sobie, ale uparcie mieszałem swoją kawę, tylko leciutko zagryzając dolną wargę. To miała być ostateczna chwila – właśnie teraz miało wyjść na jaw to, czy miałem jakiekolwiek szanse u Liama. Miałem pełno myśli w głowie, zanim usłyszałem głos Liama:

    – Czułem – odparł, a ja podniosłem na niego wzrok. – I to wiele razy, naprawdę. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Uznaję się za biseksualną osobę, miałem nawet kiedyś chłopaka, ale to... stare dzieje. Naprawdę stare. – Uśmiechnął się, a ja wraz z nim.

   Wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, uśmiechając się do siebie nawzajem. Mój żołądek wyczyniał różne rzeczy przez ten czas, serce biło szybko, lecz równomiernie w swoim chaosie. Widziałem, jak Liam zagryzł swoją dolną wargę, a ja szybko opanowałem się przed chęcią zagryzania swojej. Przerwałem niechętnie tę chwilę, spuszczając wzrok i koncentrując się na kawie. Byłem pewny, że policzki miałem zaróżowione, ale miałem nadzieję, że nie było tego aż tak widać.

   Wziąłem pierwszego łyka Cappuccino i rozpłynąłem się pod jej smakiem. Uwielbiałem wypić sobie taką kawę od czasu do czasu, zwłaszcza kiedy była tak dobra jak ta.

    – Świetna kawiarnia – wyznałem, obracając się i wpatrując w wystrój. – Będę musiał przyjść tutaj z Niallem – dodałem.

    – Wyprowadził się już od ciebie? – spytał Liam, próbując swojego ciasta.

   Westchnąłem cicho i oparłem swoją twarz o ręce.

    – Tak, już jakiś czas temu – powiedziałem – ale nadal się spotykamy. Nie za często, ale lepsze to niż nic. – Wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami.

   Liam wpatrywał się w moją sylwetkę przez chwilę, zanim nie poprawił się na krześle i zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni.

    – Nie dałem ci wtedy pieniędzy, proszę. – Podał ku mnie kilka banknotów... o kilka za wiele.

    – Liam, naprawdę nie musisz dawać mi aż tak dużo. Nigdzie indziej bym tyle nie zarobił. – Przechyliłem głowę i spojrzałem mu w oczy.

    – To za to, że ostatnio zapomniałem. – Wyciągnął pieniądze jeszcze bliżej mnie. – Zayn, to nie jest dla mnie problem, a mogę założyć się, że tobie się przydadzą. – Zagryzłem wnętrze policzków i powoli zabrałem banknoty; musiałem przyznać, że miał rację.

    – Dziękuję... ale źle się z tym czuję – powiedziałem cicho, chowając zapłatę do kieszeni. – Następnym razem daj mi trochę mniej, okej? – spytałem, a Liam pochylił się nad stolikiem w moją stronę.

    – Jeżeli będziesz mieć problemy finansowe, to _nie_ okej – odparł pewnie, a ja westchnąłem cicho. – Zayn, chcę ci pomóc, a mi się nic nie stanie. Spójrz na mnie. – Zrobiłem to, o co poprosił.

   Wolno pokiwałem głową, obserwując jego piękne i spokojne oczy. Pod koniec uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i szepnąłem, że wszystko już było dobrze. Wypiłem dwa łyki Cappuccino i życie znowu nabrało smaku.

    – Dziękuję, jeszcze raz. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, licząc na odwzajemnienie gestu.

    – Proszę. – Jego kąciki ust się uniosły. – Jak ci się żyje samemu? – Poprawiłem włosy i zassałem obydwie wargi, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

    – Nie jest źle, ale brakuje mi kogoś obok – wyznałem. – Lubię być sam, ale nie aż tak – dodałem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Poza tym, nikt nie może oglądać mnie przy próbach domowych i przez to mam wrażenie, jakbym grał gorzej czy coś w tym stylu... wariuję już. – Podsumowałem, kręcąc delikatnie głową na boki.

   Liam zaśmiał się i chwilę jeszcze rozmawialiśmy o mojej samotności i planach Liama. Umówiłem się też z Liamem na kolejne pilnowanie Diany, dopiłem moją Cappuccino i zdążyłem uśmiechnąć się jeszcze kilka razy. Siedzieliśmy tak do jedenastej pięćdziesiąt, dopóki Liam nie powiedział, że zaraz miał spotkanie z Harrym. Ja szybko podziękowałem mu za mile spędzone godziny i wyszedłem z kawiarni, klnąc na siebie za to, że zapomniałem za siebie zapłacić (pewnie Liam specjalnie mi nie przypomniał). Wyciągnąłem telefon i wybrałem numer Nialla, kierując się do sklepu spożywczego.

   Musiałem świętować mój trumf odnośnie do Liama. Miałem szansę i tylko to mi wystarczyło, by uwierzyć i piszczeć w duchu.

ღ ★ ღ

   Otworzyłem Niallowi drzwi, będąc w biegu – musiałem wyciągnąć mrożoną pizzę z piekarnika. Przywitałem się z nim poprzez krzyk, nawet na niego nie zerkając. Usłyszałem zamknięcie drzwi, zanim wbiegłem do kuchni i kucnąłem przy piekarniku, nakładając na dłonie rękawiczki kuchenne. Wyciągnąłem dla nas jedzenie i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, wpatrując się w przepyszną pizzę z pieczarkami i szynką.

    – Przyniosłem lody i ciastka – oznajmił Niall, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Co świętujemy? – zapytał, odkładając produkty na blat.

   Zaśmiałem się wesoło i objąłem go, kręcąc nami pośrodku kuchni. Nawet nie próbował mi się wyrwać, tylko zaczął tańczyć razem ze mną.

    – Moją szansę na zdobycie Liama – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, obracając nim. – Powiedział mi dzisiaj, że pociągają go faceci – dodałem, puszczając go.

   Niall zaśmiał się ze mnie i zaczął kroić pizzę, podczas gdy ja dalej wykonywałem swój układ taneczny.

    – Co w takim razie robimy? – spytał, jakby nie wiedział.

    – Oglądamy „Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów”! – odparłem entuzjastycznie, a on jęknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

    – Tylko nie to! Znowu będziesz płakać. – Uderzyłem go w ramię.

    – I dobrze, przynajmniej mam uczucia – odpyskowałem. – Ten film daje mi motywacje i siłę, i ambicję...

    – I depresję – mruknął.

   Ja poszedłem włączyć film (ignorując narzekania Nialla w tle), a on kroił pizzę oraz lał ją keczupem, pewnie już podjadając. Usiedliśmy na kanapie, każdy z nas z kawałkiem najpyszniejszego dania na świecie. Zaczęliśmy oglądać przygody głównych bohaterów, na początku ze skupieniem, a potem rozmawiając.

   Opowiadałem Niallowi o Liamie dobre dziesięć minut, może i jeszcze dłużej, a kiedy zobaczyłem, że przysypiał, klepnąłem go w ramię. Rozmarzyłem się, jedząc lody czekoladowe i wyciągając nogi na sofie; odchyliłem głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w sufit.

    – Kurwa, jak on cudownie wyglądał w koszuli – powiedziałem, a Niall się cicho zaśmiał. – Pewnie bez niej wygląda jeszcze lepiej. – Jęknąłem, a Nialla opanowała kolejna fala śmiechu.

    – Zauroczyłeś się na zabój – mruknął tylko, a ja pokiwałem głową, przyznając mu rację.

   Wróciłem do oglądania filmu i tym razem naprawdę śledziłem poczynania bohaterów – chociaż znałem już kwestie na pamięć, także niektóre gesty aktorów. Pod koniec filmu zarówno ja, jak i Niall, byliśmy wzruszeni, ale to mi poleciała pierwsza łza. Połknąłem resztę swoich lodów i załkałem cicho, a Niall przybliżył się do mnie i objął. Wtuliłem się w niego, rozklejając się całkowicie i narzekając na to, że skończyły mi się lody.

    – Może teraz obejrzymy coś... weselszego? – delikatnie spytał Niall, głaszcząc moje ramię.

   Pokręciłem głową, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

    – Nie – powiedziałem, połykając ślinę. – Muszę coś zrobić z moim uzależnieniem papierosowym – dodałem, pociągając nosem.

   Niall zmarszczył brwi oraz przekręcił głowę, nic nie rozumiejąc. Ja poprawiłem się na kanapie i przybliżyłem nogi do klatki piersiowej i chwilę obserwowałem swoje kolana.

    – Czemu... co? Wcześniej nie miałeś z tym problemu. – Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

    – Liam tego nie toleruje i ja go okłamałem, Niall... okłamałem go. – Zerknąłem na niego. – Tak źle mi z tym, muszę to rzucić, żeby nic się nie wydało i żeby czuć się lepiej, bo... ugh. – Mocniej przytuliłem swoje nogi.

   Niall usiadł po turecku, zwrócony w moją stronę i chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje palce, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Ja przez ten czas zdołałem zobaczyć napisy końcowe filmu i jakoś uspokoić swoje myśli.

    – Ja ci pomogę, to jest pewne – powiedział po chwili ciszy. – Nie martw się, Liam się nie dowie, a nawet jeśli, to nie będzie to nic strasznego. Nie zakończy waszej znajomości przez takie kłamstwo. – Obróciłem głowę w jego stronę i chwilę obserwowałem jego gesty; jego nerwowe bawienie się palcami, jego poprawianie grzywki i jego skubanie nogawki od dżinsów.

   Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i wolno pokiwałem głową. Odetchnąłem też i wypuściłem swoje nogi, rozciągając je.

    – Mam nadzieję, że masz rację – wyszeptałem. – Dziękuję za wsparcie – dodałem także, już trochę głośniej.

   Niall rozłożył ramiona i zaprosił mnie do przytulenia, a ja nie potrafiłem odmówić. Przez tak wiele dni nie miałem okazji do zrobienia tego, więc teraz musiałem korzystać. Zacząłem miażdżyć jego ciało, ignorując sprzeciwy i prośby o zaprzestanie. Zaśmiałem się i ścisnąłem go na koniec najmocniej, jak tylko umiałem, a potem usiadłem na swoim miejscu, już uśmiechnięty.

   Przyniosłem po chwili mój scenariusz i zacząłem przed nim grać, a on, tak jak jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, klaskał, kiedy coś mu się podobało i śmiał się z niektórych tekstów. Puścił spokojną muzykę w tle i skupił się tylko na mnie, komentując moje, jego zdaniem, dziwne gesty i mimikę twarzy, a ja próbowałem robić wszystko jak najlepiej.

   Niall wyszedł do swojego domu jakąś godzinę później, a ja pozostałem sam z muzyką i swoim scenariuszem, który nie wydawał się już taki przyjemny jak wcześniej.

ღ ★ ღ

   Goniłem za Dianą, kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy przekręcanie kluczyka w zamku. Obydwoje spojrzeliśmy na drzwi, wiedząc, że to Liam wrócił z pracy i z uwagą obserwowaliśmy, jak wchodził do domu, uśmiechając się na nasz widok. Diana podbiegła do niego wesoło i uściskała, śmiejąc się, gdy Liam zaczął ją łaskotać. Ja wstałem z ziemi i chwilę wpatrywałem się w nich, pod nosem mając uniesione kąciki ust.

    – Cześć, Zayn – powiedział Liam, podchodząc do mnie wesoło. – Mógł-

    – Zostaniesz jeszcze na chwilę? – spytała mała z dołu, przerywając mu. Spojrzałem na nią z nikłym uśmiechem i uścisnąłem dłoń, którą mi podała. – Proszę! – dodała, przedłużając samogłoskę „o”.

   Zerknąłem na Liama, a on ochoczo pokiwał głową.

    – Musisz się z nami pobawić. – Podniósł Dianę na ręce i ucałował jej czoło. – Potrzebujemy cię! – Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

    – Okej, zostanę. – Ułożyłem dłonie w geście kapitulacji. – W co się pobawimy? – spytałem, zerkając na tę dwójkę.

   Popatrzyli po sobie, jakby rozumieli siebie bez słów, a potem Liam złapał moją dłoń i poprowadził mnie do pokoju małej. Szedłem, wpatrując się w nasze splecione ręce, jednocześnie powtarzając sobie, że dłoń Liama wcale nie była taka miła w dotyku, taka gładka i przyjemnie zimna. Ścisnąłem ją mocniej, przez zupełny przypadek, a Liam odwdzięczył się tym samym, sprawiając jednocześnie, że uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i, zapewne, zarumieniłem.

   Usiedliśmy razem w pokoju Diany, a ona wyciągnęła lalki i domek dla nich. Ja tylko mruknąłem pod nosem: „No nie”, a Liam zaśmiał się z mojej reakcji i poklepał moje ramię, mówiąc, że będzie fajnie. Może i się nie pomylił, następną godzinę spędziliśmy, śmiejąc się (tylko Diana próbowała nas uspokoić, bo uważała, że nie może się skupić na rozgrywce) i szepcząc między sobą. Moja lalka co chwilę upadała, bo nie panowałem nad ruchem dłoni i co chwilę zwijałem się ze śmiechu, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Liam miał podobnie, on tylko jeszcze próbował jakoś grać, lecz nie wychodziło mu to tak samo jak mi. Otarłem małe łezki z kącików oczu i westchnąłem, próbując opanować swój śmiech.

    – Nie umiecie się w to bawić – stwierdziła Diana, zabierając z naszych dłoni lalki. – Pobawię się sama – oznajmiła, siadając do nas tyłem.

   Liam pochylił się do niej i pocałował ją w policzek, głaszcząc jej ramiona. Wyszeptał coś do jej ucha, a ona pokiwała ochoczo głową. Liam wstał z podłogi i sam pomógł mi to zrobić, a ja znowu mogłem cieszyć się jego dłonią na swojej. _Jak bardzo to przypominało zachowanie napalonej nastolatki?_

 _–_ Możesz jeszcze zostać? – zapytał, a ja automatycznie kiwnąłem głową. – Muszę dzisiaj upiec ciasto, bo jutro przyjeżdża moja rodzina, a wiem, że umiesz gotować... mógłbyś mi pomóc? – spytał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

    – Tylko, jeśli dostanę kawałek. – Liam także się uśmiechnął. – Trafiłeś, bo uwielbiam piec ciasta, naprawdę – dodałem, kierując się z Liamem do wyjścia z pokoju Diany.

    – To mam szczęście, bo ja nienawidzę. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Zawsze wychodzi mi zakalec albo dodam za dużo mleka, albo jajek, albo czegokolwiek innego. – Skręcił w stronę drzwi wejściowych, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. – Kupiłem nam składniki – wyjaśnił, wychodząc z domu.

   Podszedłem do bagażnika Liama i wziąłem jedną torbę jedzenia, a on wziął pozostałe dwie. Zerknąłem na to, co kupił i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

    – Wziąłem składniki na sernik i chyba tiramisu, ale jestem pewien, że czegoś zapomniałem. – Liam uśmiechnął się rozczulająco. Podeszliśmy do blatu i położyliśmy na nim torby, zaczynając już wszystko wypakowywać. – Jest wszystko? – spytał, kiedy już rozłożyliśmy składniki na blacie.

   Przypomniałem sobie najprostszy przepis na sernik i zacząłem sprawdzać, czy czegoś nie potrzebowaliśmy. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, widząc, że Liam kupił aż dwadzieścia jajek i do tego cztery kilogramy mąki.

    – Tak, na sernik jest wszystko, a na tiramisu... – Popatrzyłem na wszystko jeszcze raz. – Chyba nie ma kakao – powiedziałem, a Liam od razu ruszył do szafki i wyciągnął upragniony przedmiot.

    – Jest. – Odłożył go do reszty i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. – Możemy zaczynać, tylko włączę muzykę! – Klasnął w dłonie i ruszył do wieży, która znajdowała się w salonie.

   Po chwili usłyszałem już muzykę Vivaldiego i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Nie, żebym spodziewał się po Liamie innej muzyki niż klasyczna, ale to i tak sprawiało, że chciało mi się śmiać. On był taki... porządny, a jednocześnie rozluźniony.

   Zdjąłem swoją koszulę i przewiesiłem ją sobie na biodrach, umyłem ręce, podczas gdy Liam przygotowywał miski i mikser. Widziałem, jak ruszał głową w rytm skrzypiec i momentami mruczał coś pod nosem, jakby był rozemocjonowany tym, co się działo. Był energiczny i co chwila pokazywał to swoimi gestami. Uśmiech nie potrafił zejść z mojej twarzy, kiedy mogłem to podziwiać.

    – Z ilu osób składa się twoja rodzina? – zapytałem, żeby nie trwała pomiędzy nami cisza.

   Liam udawał, że grał na skrzypcach podczas odpowiadania mi.

    – Tylko ja, mama, tata i dwie siostry. Oczywiście, jeszcze Diana. – Podszedł do mnie i obserwował to, jak przesiewałem mąkę przez sitko. – Po co to robisz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

    – Wtedy ciasto jest pulchniejsze, tak mi powtarzała mama – wyjaśniłem, wpatrując się w jego profil. – To moja mama siedziała ze mną w kuchni i uczyła mnie gotować – dodałem, robiąc swoje.

   Liam nadal wpatrywał się w misę i w moje dłonie, kiedy dodawałem po kolei każdy składnik i próbowałem rozbić jajka tak, żeby skorupka nie wleciała do masy.

    – U mnie to głównie tata... sprawował nade mną kontrolę – powiedział po chwili. – Organizował mi zajęcia, grał ze mną w piłkę czasami, ale głównie siedział i uczył mnie planowania, gdy byłem starszy. – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Uczył... planowania? – spytałem zdziwiony. – Jak to robił? – Pokręciłem głową, nie mogąc sobie tego wyobrazić.

    – Brał taki ogromny kalendarz i kładł go na stole. Pod koniec tygodnia kazał mi wpisać na przyszły tydzień wszystkie zajęcia i spotkania, jakie miałem zaplanowane wraz z godziną. Na początku to było trudne, ale po kilku miesiącach stało się normą? – Zerknąłem na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. – To dziwne, wiem, zawsze mi to powtarzają, gdy to mówię. – Spuścił głowę, a ja zagryzłem wargę, widząc, że po części zepsułem jego dobry humor.

    – Wiesz co... mnie też by się przydało takie coś za dzieciaka – powiedziałem, żeby go pocieszyć. – Do teraz mam małe problemy z przychodzeniem na czas i nie mam żadnego pomysłu, co będę robił na przykład jutro o dwunastej piętnaście. – Machnąłem dłońmi, prawie wylewając masę. – To przydatne, tylko... ile miałeś lat?

    – Trzynaście albo czternaście, coś takiego. Robił tak tylko przez rok, a potem mi już i tak to weszło w nawyk. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W gruncie rzeczy się cieszę, bo teraz... – Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

    – Jesteś porządny i masz porządek – dokończyłem, a Liam uśmiechnął się uroczo.

    – Coś w tym stylu. To złe? – spytał, a ja pokręciłem głową, wpatrując się w jego oczy i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

    – Nie. To jest bardzo dobre – odparłem pewnie, a Liam zerknął na moje usta.

   Ta chwila trwała niecałą minutę, dopóki oboje nie odwróciliśmy od siebie spojrzeń. Ja skupiłem się na dalszym dodawaniu składników, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i zagryzając co chwilę dolną wargę. Moje myśli zdecydowanie brnęły za daleko i zaczynały być nieodpowiednie do sytuacji. Próbowałem je od siebie odepchnąć, skupiając się na konsystencji ciasta, ale nie zadziałało tak, jak powinno.

   Zacząłem znowu rozmawiać z Liamem pięć minut później, tym razem o mniej ważnych sprawach. Na początku było trochę niezręcznie, ale ostatecznie obydwoje się przełamaliśmy i zaczęliśmy żartować. Podczas gdy ciasto się piekło, my staliśmy nadal w kuchni i rozmawialiśmy o muzyce Vivaldiego, jabłkach oraz pomarańczach, dlaczego reklamy w telewizji były takie długie (chociaż oboje nie oglądaliśmy telewizji), a radia nie puszczały tego, czego akurat słuchaliśmy. Mówiliśmy o poczuciu humoru (które u obu z nas był na żałosnym poziomie) i powadze niektórych osób starszych. Nawet nie zorientowaliśmy się, kiedy sernik był już gotowy, a tiramisu stało w lodówce już godzinę, a my nadal gadaliśmy, gadaliśmy i gadaliśmy.

   Jednak, kiedy spojrzałem na godzinę i zobaczyłem dwudziestą, od razu powiedziałem, że musiałem iść do domu. Byłem umówiony z Niallem na dwudziestą pierwszą, bo miał on jakiś mecz i chciał go obejrzeć koniecznie ze mną, konieczne w moim mieszkaniu. Wyjaśniłem wszystko Liamowi, a on zapakował mi dwa kawałki sernika, uśmiechając się na widok dobrze wypieczonego ciasta.

    – Dziękuję za pomoc. Bez ciebie bym sobie nie poradził – powiedział, wręczając mi zapakowane jedzenie. Chwilę pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej portfel, a następnie odliczoną kwotę pieniędzy. – To za opiekę nad Dianą – wyjaśnił, a ja pokiwałem głową, chowając banknoty.

    – Dziękuję za rozmowę. – Wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie, a ja zerknąłem na jego usta. – Zgadamy się, kiedy następnym razem przyjdę, okej? – zapytałem, a on pokiwał głową, otrząsając się.

   Odprowadził mnie wolno do drzwi, jeszcze raz mi dziękując i proponując podwózkę. Ja jednak wybrałem spacer, spacer z muzyką i moimi własnymi myślami skupiającymi się na Liamie i jego uroczym uśmiechu i spokojnych oczach, i energicznym zachowaniu i... po prostu na nim.

ღ ★ ღ

   Biegłem, ile miałem tylko sił w nogach, żeby nie spóźnić się na próbę. Przebiegłem na czerwonym świetle, prawie trącając o samochód i szybko otworzyłem drzwi, witając się w biegu z kasjerką. Wbiegłem tam, gdzie miałem mieć próbę i, zobaczywszy, że wszyscy już stali na scenie i czytali swoje teksty, przyśpieszyłem. Przebrałem się najszybciej, jak tylko umiałem, próbując też uregulować swój oddech, chociaż na niewiele się to zdało. Wyjąłem z torby zmięte kartki papieru i wszedłem na scenę, spóźniony zaledwie o pięć minut.

   Zaczęliśmy grać po tym, jak wypytali mnie o powód mojego spóźnienia (to nie była nowość, że zdarzyło mi się przysnąć). Moje dłonie trzęsły się niemiłosiernie przez dawkę stresu i od biegu. Podczas dwóch, a może nawet i trzech, godzin próby, zdążyłem pomylić tekst co najmniej czterdzieści razy, gdzie zazwyczaj ta liczba nie przekraczała dziesięciu. Co chwilę się gubiłem, czytałem nie tę linijkę, którą powinienem albo kradłem komuś rolę. Widziałem, jak wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie ze zdziwieniem i frustracją, co jeszcze bardziej mnie stresowało i sprawiało, że czułem się naprawdę słaby.

   Po tych godzinach przebrałem się szybko, nie mając ochoty zostawać w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej. Marzyło mi się teraz łóżko oraz serial, a to miałem zagwarantowane tylko w swoim domu. Schowałem scenariusz do torby, a dokładniej wcisnąłem go do niego i wyszedłem zza kurtyny, kierując się do wyjścia. Właśnie wyciągałem słuchawki, kiedy poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

    – Zayn, tu jesteś! – powiedział Harry, wzdychając cicho. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Możemy pójść do kawiarni, tutaj niedaleko? – spytał, a ja zagryzłem dolną wargę.

   Tak bardzo chciałem iść do domu, miałem już dość tego dnia i byłem pewny, że w takim stanie kontakty z ludźmi nie były odpowiednie. Wpatrywałem się chwilę w oczy Harry'ego i powoli odetchnąłem, kiwając głową. Widziałem, że sprawa Harry'ego musiała być naprawdę poważna.

    – Okej, chodźmy. – Znowu pokiwałem głową.

   Razem poszliśmy do wyjścia, nie odzywając się do siebie. Schowałem dłonie w kieszeniach i szedłem odrobinkę za Harrym, który miał zaprowadzić nas do kawiarni. Zdążyłem się przez te parę minut uspokoić i mniej więcej odprężyć, jednak w głowie ciągle miałem to, jak źle dzisiaj wypadłem na oczach innych. Wiedziałem, że nie jeden raz to sobie wypomnę i będę się za to beształ w myślach.

   Weszliśmy do kawiarni i usiedliśmy przy pierwszym lepszym stoliku. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Harry zaprowadził mnie do tej samej kawiarni, w której byłem wcześniej z Liamem. Chcąc nie chcąc, uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, przypominając sobie Liama.

    – Coś zamawiasz? – spytał Harry, widząc, że kelnerka już do nich szła.

   Pokiwałem głową i, gdy tylko kobieta do nas podeszła, złożyłem zamówienie na Cappuccino. Harry nic sobie nie zamówił, bo powiedział, że zaraz i tak będzie musiał pójść.

    – Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – zapytałem, kiedy kelnerka poszła realizować moje zamówienie.

   Harry pochylił się nad stolikiem i wplótł palce w swoje długie włosy, przeczesując je. Westchnął ciężko i powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, wcześniej jeszcze zaczynając bawić się swoimi palcami.

    – Pokłóciłem się z Liamem – wyznał po chwili, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Co się stało? – Teraz to ja się pochyliłem nad stolikiem.

   Harry schował twarz w dłoniach i przetarł sobie oczy, a następnie spojrzał na mnie i wzruszył ramionami.

    – Chodzi o jego byłą żonę – zaczął – i o to, że zadzwoniła do mnie, będąc kompletnie pijana. – Wywróciłem oczami, wyobrażając sobie tę nieodpowiedzialną kobietę. – Zaczęła mówić, że nadal kocha Liama i że jest beznadziejna, że dała mu odejść... – _O nie, nie, nie, kobieto, zostaw go lepiej. –_ I zadzwoniłem do Liama, opowiedziałem mu wszystko i poprosiłem, żeby się z nią spotkał i porozmawiał czy coś. – Znowu pokręcił głową. – Ale on kategorycznie odmawiał i powiedział, że nie chce widzieć się z nią częściej, niż jest to konieczne – zakończył.

   Moje brwi wystrzeliły do góry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Liam się tak zachował. Jednocześnie potrafiłem go zrozumieć, ale... To nie było w jego stylu.

    – Nie dzwoniłeś do niego, żeby mu wyjaśnić, że nie miałeś nic złego na myśli albo... – Zawahałem się, jednak nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

    – On chyba myśli, że jestem po stronie Cheryl, co nie jest prawdą – podkreślił ostatnią część zdania. – Uważam, że to ona zawiniła w tym związku, ale każdy zasługuje chociażby na wysłuchanie... Jak dla mnie, Liam postąpił głupio. – Kiwnąłem głową.

   Kelnerka przyniosła mi moje Cappuccino i przy nim mogłem dopiero pomyśleć. Chciałem pomóc Harry'emu w pogodzeniu się z Liamem, bo wiedziałem, że Harry miał czasem problemy z przepraszaniem kogoś pierwszy. Wykręcał się i mówił, że to nie była jego wina, podczas gdy to on zaczynał awantury.

    – Ja spróbuję z nim porozmawiać, okej? – spytałem, a Harry, zdziwiony, pokiwał wolno głową. – Powiem mu, co miałeś na myśli i na pewno nie będzie zły – dodałem, a Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

    – Tylko uważaj, bo Liam jest wrażliwy na tym punkcie. Za czasów, jak byli jeszcze małżeństwem z Cheryl i się kłócili, nie potrafiłem z nim rozmawiać o niej. – Przypomniałem sobie ostatnią naszą rozmowę i Liam nie wydawał się już tak drażliwy. – Ale dziękuję, może ty dasz radę coś zrobić.

   Przez chwilę znowu panowała między nami cisza, a ja miałem chwilę na obmyśleniu dialogu, jaki mógłbym przeprowadzić z Liamem. Popijałem swoje Cappuccino, a Harry bawił się swoimi palcami tak, jak miał to w zwyczaju.

    – O czymś jeszcze myślisz? – zapytałem Harry'ego.

   Harry spojrzał na mnie spod swoich rzęs i znowu odetchnął.

    – Liam powiedział, że nie chce się z nią spotkać, bo już kogoś ma na oku. Po prostu zastanawiam się, kogo. – Drugie zdanie powiedział trochę ciszej.

   Wstrzymałem oddech, od razu zastanawiając się, czy tą osobą mogłem być ja. Jeżeli by tak było... _Matko._ Wszystkie moje dotychczasowe marzenia mogłyby się spełnić, sny ziścić. Mógłbym jakoś zagadać do Liama i powiedzieć mu, że on też mi się podobał, bez obaw o to, że mnie odrzuci. Upiłem kolejny łyk Cappuccino, chcąc zasłonić uśmiech, który wpłynął na moją twarz automatycznie na myśl o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które moglibyśmy robić razem.

    – Ja tam nie wiem – mruknąłem, żeby nie zostawiać Harry'ego bez odpowiedzi.

   Harry wzruszył ramionami i powoli wstał z krzesła, poprawiając w kieszeni telefon.

    – Trudno, kiedyś się dowiemy – powiedział. – Przepraszam, ale muszę już wracać do domu. Daj mi znać, kiedy porozmawiasz z Liamem, okej? – Od razu pokiwałem głową i podałem mu dłoń na pożegnanie. – Do zobaczenia, Zayn – dodał tylko, będąc w drodze do wyjścia.

   Wypiłem swoje Cappuccino jakieś pięć minut po tym, jak Harry wyszedł, a następnie poszedłem do domu, marząc o łóżku. Wszedłem do mieszkania i od razu chciałem rzucić się na wygodny mebel, jednak przypomniałem sobie o swojej porażce na dzisiejszej próbie. Wyciągnąłem scenariusz i westchnąłem, wpatrując się w kartki. Puściłem sobie muzykę w tle, zrobiłem herbatę o smaku owoców leśnych i zacząłem mówić do lustra.

   Mogłem wyglądać tylko trochę głupio, gestykulując nadmiernie, kiedy zapominałem jakiegoś słowa albo zmieniałem zdanie na bezsensowne i śmiałem się z samego siebie.

ღ ★ ღ

   Dochodziła siódma, kiedy pukałem do drzwi Liama, drugą dłonią zasłaniając usta. Tym razem mogłem pospać chociaż kilka minut dłużej, bo Liam napisał, że z rana nie musiał nigdzie niczego załatwiać. Czekałem na niego jakieś pół minuty, zanim otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się do mnie, trzymając w prawej ręce niezawiązany krawat. Kołnierzyk koszuli był niezapięty i nieułożony i to na nim skupiłem swoją uwagę, wchodząc do mieszkania Liama.

    – Jeśli mogę... – powiedziałem, wyciągając dłonie w kierunku szyi Liama.

   Liam pokiwał wdzięczny głową, a ja powoli zapiąłem do końca jego koszulę, muskając palcami o jego szyję. Wiedziałem, że mały rumieniec mógł wpłynąć na moją twarz, bo, cholera, byłem blisko niego i mogłem wyczuć bijące od niego ciepło. Wziąłem krawat z jego dłoni i _bardzo powoli_  zawiązałem go, zagryzając przy tym dolną wargę. Ostatecznie poprawiłem jeszcze jego kołnierzyk, znowu dotykając szyi, tym razem pewniej. Odsunąłem się po chwili i spojrzałem na swoje dzieło, już wyciągając ręce, żeby poprawić swoje niedociągnięcia. Liam wyglądałby idealnie z tym krawatem wszędzie (tak, nawet tam), ale ja też odwaliłem kawał dobrej roboty.

    – Dziękuję, trochę się z tym męczyłem – podziękował, odetchnąwszy głęboko.

   Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zerknął na moje zaróżowiałe policzki, ale nic o tym nie powiedział. Po prostu ruszył w głąb domu, dłonią pokazując mi, żebym poszedł za nim. Ściągnąłem szybko buty i, rozglądając się, wszedłem do kuchni. Liam opierał się o blat i czekał, aż woda się zagotuje, a ja stanąłem naprzeciwko niego i wpatrywałem się w jego włosy. Wyglądały na wilgotne i widziałem kilka niesfornych kosmyków, które od razu zechciałem poprawić. Liam podniósł głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się od razu.

    – Ciasto, które zrobiliśmy, a raczej ty zrobiłeś, było niesamowite – powiedział, a na mojej twarzy od razu zagościł szeroki uśmiech – i wszyscy je wychwalali. Poprosili niedługo o powtórkę, więc mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz na to czas. – Zaśmiałem się i pokiwałem głową.

    – Na to zawsze – odparłem pewnie. – Cieszę się, że wszystkim smakowało – dodałem jeszcze.

    – I to mało powiedziane, że _smakowało._  – Wlał zagotowaną wodę do termosu. – Oskarżali mnie o kupienie tego ciasta w najlepszej cukierni, ale udało mi się ich przekonać, że mam po prostu utalentowanego przyjaciela. – Mrugnął do mnie.

    _Kurwa, on do mnie mrugnął._

 _–_ J-ja... dziękuję – powiedziałem, speszony nagłym komplementem. – Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem będzie jeszcze lepiej. – Liam zerknął na mnie z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach.

    – O ile się da, to świetnie. – Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i, zapewne, zarumieniłem jeszcze bardziej. – Dzisiaj postaram się wrócić wcześniej, Diana powinna zaraz wstać, ale to nigdy nie wiadomo, a wszystkie składniki są do twojej dyspozycji. – Rękami wskazał na wszystkie szafki. Następnie schował termos w swoją torbę i zarzucił marynarkę na ramiona. – W razie jakichś problemów możesz dzwonić, pamiętaj – dodał, zapinając się, a ja pokiwałem głową. – Do zobaczenia, miłego dnia. – Przelotnie dotknął moje ramię, wychodząc z kuchni.

   Nie poszedłem za nim do drzwi wyjściowych, ale odprowadzałem go wzrokiem. Wyszeptałem ciche życzenia miłego dnia, chociaż i tak nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Kiedy tylko usłyszałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, potrząsnąłem głową i schowałem twarz w dłonie, starając się uszykować na kolejny dzień.

   Po zrobieniu sobie kawy byłem już pełny energii i mogłem ruszyć do pokoju Diany. Okazało się, że dziewczynka właśnie obudziła się kilka minut temu, ale jeszcze nie miała siły zwlec się z łóżka. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i po dłuższej rozmowie w końcu wstała, narzekając na to, że poza łóżkiem było zimno. Słuchałem jej, śmiejąc się, bo tak bardzo przypominała mi Nialla z rana – on zachowywał się tak samo, nie dość, że marudził, to robił to w sposób, który wywoływał tylko śmiech.

   Po kilku godzinach zabawy, śniadaniu i późniejszym obiedzie, spacerze oraz ułożeniu puzzli, Diana była już śpiąca. Poszedłem z nią do jej pokoju i ułożyłem ją w łóżku, szepcząc jej,  że jak już się obudzi, Liam będzie przy niej. Uśmiechnęła się i, już odpływając, pokiwała głową i położyła się na boku, jeszcze coś mamrocząc pod nosem. Wpatrywałem się w nią jakąś minutę, zanim wyszedłem z pokoju i od razu skierowałem się na ogród, żeby zapalić papierosa. Od jakiejś godziny miałem wielką ochotę zapalić, ale nie mogłem zrobić tego przy dziecku.

   Oparłem się o ścianę i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni papierosa oraz zapalniczkę. Chwilę jeszcze zawahałem się przed zapaleniem go, ale mój nałóg zwyciężył. Poczułem poczucie winy wraz z zaciągnięciem się, ale to jednocześnie przyniosło mi ulgę, chociażby chwilową. Nadal wiedziałem, że wkrótce będę musiał to rzucić, bo nie chciałem okłamywać Liama w nieskończoność, ale to sprawiało mi radość. Dzisiaj był jeden z tych dni, kiedy papieros smakował najlepiej na świecie i tak, to było złe.

   Ukłuło mnie poczucie winy – nie powinienem skłamać Liamowi. Powinienem mu powiedzieć, przyznać się do jakiejś słabości w postaci zwykłego papierosa. Wtedy wydało mi się to za trudne, Liam zapytał o to w niewygodnej sytuacji, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałem. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że gdybym miał okazję wyznać mu prawdę bez poniesienia żadnych konsekwencji, zrobiłbym to bez najmniejszego zawahania. Jednak teraz musiałem pogodzić się z tym, że Liam będzie na mnie zły albo się zawiedzie, albo przestanie mi ufać, albo...

    – Zayn? – Nagle usłyszałem głos Liama i odwróciłem głowę w kierunku drzwi. Rozszerzyłem swoje oczy, widząc Liama, który wpatrywał się w moją rękę z papierosem w dłoni. Nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem powiedzieć, więc stałem tak z rozdziawionymi ustami i szokiem na twarzy. – Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał, siląc się na spokojny ton.

   Przez kilka kolejnych sekund nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie ani słowa; nie wiedziałem też, co zrobić z papierosem trzymanym w dłoni, a Liam nadal się w niego wpatrywał. Na koniec spuściłem głowę i szybko nawilżyłem wargi, dłonią wyciągając paczkę od papierosów i gasząc papierosa o opakowanie. Schowałem ślady zbrodni do kieszeni i stanąłem spanikowany, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami.

    – Liam, ja... – zacząłem cicho i odchrząknąłem. Poczułem się jak dziecko, które coś przeskrobało. – J-ja ci nie mówiłem i... – Nie wiedziałem, od czego zacząć.

    – Okłamałeś mnie. – Spojrzał na mnie z zawodem w oczach. _Spodziewałem się tego. –_ Czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał już ostrzejszym tonem.

   Zagryzłem dolną wargę i odwróciłem wzrok od Liama, nie mogąc utrzymać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Odetchnąłem cicho i spróbowałem w głowie wymyślić jakąś porządniejszą odpowiedź od ciągłych zająknięć i przerywania zdań.

    – Bałem się, że nie przyjmiesz mnie do pracy... – powiedziałem nieśmiało, a Liam prawie wywrócił oczami, a ja automatycznie poczułem się co najmniej _głupio._

Chciałem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w porę ugryzłem się w język. Zamiast swoich palców zacząłem męczyć skrawek koszulki. Nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć Liamowi w oczy, bo już i tak czułem się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek.

    – Zayn, przyszedłeś do pracy, do dziecka i palisz, to jest...

    – Nie paliłem przy niej! – Przerwałem mu, siląc się na odwagę. 

   Zerknąłem w jego oczy, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej.

    – To nie jest istotne. – Jego ton głosu był kompletnie zimny. – Sam fakt, że palisz i ukrywasz to przede mną, to jest... – Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

    – Moja sprawa – dokończyłem za niego.

   Liam tym razem naprawdę wywrócił oczami i podszedł do mnie o krok, a mnie przeszły małe dreszcze. Byłem pewny, że nic mi nie zrobi, ale i tak jego poczynania wprawiały mnie w niepokój.

    – To _nie_ jest tylko _twoja_ sprawa. – Podszedł jeszcze o krok, a ja zagryzłem dolną wargę, próbując utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – Ja cię zatrudniłem i powinienem o tym wiedzieć, o tym, że coś zawsze może ci się stać, że może nie powinieneś czegoś robić i... – Zmarszczyłem brwi i przechyliłem głowę w jedną stronę. – Może tego nie rozumiesz, ale twoje palenie nie jest tylko twoją sprawą, od kiedy jesteś w tym domu. – Zwilżył swoje wargi.

    _O czym on gadał?_

 _–_ Dlaczego, Liam? – zapytałem. – Wiem, że to złe, że nie powiedziałem ci o paleniu, podczas gdy masz dziecko i się o nie troszczysz i-

    – Nie troszczę się _tylko_ o dziecko. – Przerwał mi pewnie.

   Kolejny raz zmarszczyłem brwi, ale po chwili już wszystko zrozumiałem. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno i spuściłem głowę, nie mogąc już wpatrywać się w spokojne i zmartwione oczy Liama. Zniknęła z nich cała złość, a zastąpiła je troska, która niekoniecznie była skierowana do dziecka, a do mnie. Powoli przetarłem twarz i odetchnąłem wolno, podnosząc znowu głowę.

    – Liam, ja... cieszę się, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale... – Nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. – Nie ma potrzeby, to tylko papierosy. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, a Liama oczy rozszerzyły się.

    – Tylko? – spytał, nie dowierzając. Chciałem pokiwać głową, ale, zobaczywszy wzrok Liama, odpuściłem. – To ci niszczy zdrowie, twoje płuca, wiesz, jak mogą wyglądać? Już nie mówię o tym, że palenie niszczy cały twój organizm, przez to możesz mieć wiele chorób, raka, Zayn, to _jest_  poważne! – Podniósł odrobinę głos. – Problemem nie jest tutaj to, że mi o tym nie powiedziałeś, tylko sam fakt, że to robisz i się z tym kryjesz. – Złapał moje ramię i ścisnął je mocniej.

   Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie kilkanaście sekund, podczas których zdążyłem poczuć się jeszcze gorzej, bo, cholera, Liam był po prostu smutny i zmartwiony, a był taki z mojego powodu. On powinien być zły, zły jak diabli, powinien przeklinać, chociaż nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby to zrobił, powinien krzyczeć na mnie i odebrać mi pieniądze, które zarobiłem, a nie... A nie być tym dobrym i idealnym Liamem, który opiekował się wszystkimi wokół.

    – Dlaczego to dla ciebie takie ważne? – spytałem cicho, odchrząkając.

   Liam zagryzł wnętrze policzków i mocniej złapał moje ramię, a następnie spojrzał na mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami i udawanym uśmiechem na twarzy.

    – Już straciłem jedną ważną osobę przez ten nałóg. Moja babcia umarła, gdy miałem jakieś piętnaście lat, a od tamtej pory nie miałem już prawie nikogo, komu mógłbym się zwierzyć. – Chwyciłem jego dłoń, żeby nie było mu tak ciężko. – Nie chcę stracić też ciebie, dobrze? Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało przez tak głupią rzecz jak papierosy. Zrozum, że martwię się o ciebie, bo jesteś w moim życiu i chcę, żebyś był w nim jak najdłużej. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, jednak z tą samą pewnością w głosie jak wcześniej.

   Targały mną różne emocje, pomieszane szczęście, smutek i zawstydzenie uniemożliwiły mi jakikolwiek ruch. Mogłem stać i dokładnie obserwować twarz Liama, która była, cholera, piękna. Liam był piękny, a kiedy mówił o swoich uczuciach, był jeszcze piękniejszy, o ile to było możliwe.

    _On chciał mnie w swoim życiu jak najdłużej._

Mały uśmiech wkradł się na moją twarz, bo, tak, Liam mnie chciał. Nieważne, w jaki sposób. On mnie chciał. Powoli wtuliłem się w niego, głaszcząc jego plecy i mocno go przytulając, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

     – Obiecuję, że będę z tym walczył – wyszeptałem do jego ucha. – Nie stracisz mnie – dodałem, a Liam przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej.

    – Będę cię wspierał. – Przyjemne dreszcze przeszły mi po plecach. Przymrużyłem oczy, rozkoszując się zapachem Liama. – Tylko, proszę, nie miej przede mną żadnych tajemnic, dobrze? – zapytał, a ja od razu pokiwałem głową.

    – Jeżeli będzie to działać w dwie strony, to oczywiście. – Wyczułem na policzku, jak na twarzy Liama formował się uśmiech.

    – Będzie, na pewno – powiedział cicho, puszczając mnie delikatnie.

   Spojrzałem w jego oczy i złapałem go za ramiona w taki sposób, żeby wpatrywał się prosto we mnie.

    – Przepraszam za wszystko. – Pogłaskałem delikatnie jego ramiona. – Ja... nie powinienem, przepraszam. – Liam pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

    – Więc... mam dla ciebie zadanie w ramach rekompensaty. – Zmarszczyłem brwi i uśmiechnąłem się. – Masz upiec tak pyszne ciasta jak wtedy, żeby rodzina była zadowolona, a ja wszystko ci wybaczę. – Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – To będzie dla mnie przyjemność. – Liam pokiwał wesoło głową i złapał moją dłoń, kierując mnie do kuchni. – Co tym razem gotujemy? – spytałem, idąc tuż za nim.

    – Znowu sernik oraz moja mama poprosiła o szarlotkę. – Pokiwałem głową i zaśmiałem się, gdy zobaczyłem chyba z trzy kilogramy jabłek, podczas gdy wystarczyłaby ich połowa.

   Zabraliśmy się do pracy, rozmawiając miło na mniej istotne tematy. Liam opowiedział mi parę historii związanych z jego zmarłą babcią, wychwalając ją. Słuchałem go uważnie i zadawałem pytania, dopowiadałem coś od siebie albo próbowałem jakoś rozśmieszyć swoim zachowaniem. Gdy widziałem, że robił się smutny na myśl o zmarłej osobie, dawałem mu do zrozumienia, że oprócz niej jestem jeszcze ja, jego córka i rodzina, która nie ma zamiaru go opuszczać. Liam uśmiechał się wtedy i dziękował niedosłownie, wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek.

   Po skończeniu ciast i kolejnej, długiej rozmowie, spróbowaliśmy po kawałku każdego z nich. Sernik wyszedł tak samo dobrze jak wcześniej, a szarlotka rozpływała się w ustach i smakowała dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś u mojej mamy.

    – Odpuszczam ci twoje winy – powiedział, a ja zaśmiałem się pod nosem. – Matko święta, jakie to dobre – mruknął, biorąc kolejnego gryza. – Musimy częściej gotować – dodał.

   Pokiwałem ochoczo głową, kończąc swoją porcję. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem, a ja pomyślałam, że z Liamem mógłbym robić wszystko.

    _Nieważne, jak to brzmiało._

ღ ★ ღ

   Poprawiłem swoją czerwono-czarną koszulę, zanim ostatecznie wyszedłem z mieszkania. Podczas schodzenia po schodach sprawdziłem, czy wziąłem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy oraz poprawiłem nerwowo włosy. Wyszedłem z bloku i rozejrzałem się za Liamem – nie dostrzegłem go, ale zobaczyłem samochód. Nie wyglądał na żadnego moich sąsiadów, więc odetchnąłem cicho i niepewnie podszedłem do niego. Pochyliłem się i zapukałem w szybę, uśmiechając się na widok Liama w samochodzie. Dłonią pokazał mi, żebym wsiadał, a ja od razu otworzyłem drzwi.

    – Hej, na jaki jedziemy film? – spytałem, usadawiając się na swoim miejscu.

   Liam zaprosił mnie wczoraj do kina, ponieważ uznał, że powinnyśmy spędzać ze sobą czas także w innych miejscach niż jego dom i droga do mojego domu (ewentualnie jeszcze kawiarnia). Ja od razu przyjąłem jego zaproszenie, jednak nie zapytałem nawet o nazwę filmu, na jaki mieliśmy się wybrać.

    – Tak szczerze, to nie pamiętam – przyznał i zaśmiał się pod nosem. – To był chyba jakiś romans, znając mnie i moje wyczucie filmowe zarezerwowałem nam miejsca na komedię romantyczną. – Tym razem i ja się zaśmiałem.

    – Przynajmniej będziemy mogli się z czegoś pośmiać. – Skomentowałem. – Tak dawno nie byłem w kinie, matko. – Rozłożyłem się wygodniej na siedzeniu.

    – Ja tak samo. Ostatni raz byłem chyba... z Harrym na jakimś filmie akcji. – Pokiwałem głową i zerknąłem na jego profil. Liam był zupełnie skoncentrowany na jeździe. – Prawie przysnąłem, miałem jeszcze okulary 3D, ale je zdjąłem. – Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

    – Ja oglądam filmy z Niallem, w domu. Zazwyczaj jeszcze te same filmy, które znam już na pamięć, więc... – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Wolę teatr – dodałem na koniec.

    – Uwierz, ja też... ale to zawsze coś nowego. – Posłał mi uśmiech, kiedy stanęliśmy na czerwonym świetle. – A właśnie, jak tam z Niallem? Spotykacie się dalej? – zapytał, a ja ochoczo pokiwałem głową.

   Opowiedziałem mu o tym, jak ostatnio spędziliśmy czas podczas oglądania „Stowarzyszenia Umarłych Poetów” (oczywiście pominąłem to, jak opowiadałem Niallowi o tym, jak bardzo przystojny był Liam). W większości to ja mówiłem podczas całej drogi do kina – potem wyszliśmy z auta i skierowaliśmy się do wejścia. Szybko podeszliśmy do kasy, żeby Liam mógł kupić bilety.

    – Dzień dobry, zarezerwowane są bilety na nazwisko Payne, na... – Liam przypatrzył się w tablicę z wyświetlanymi teraz filmami – „Piksele”. – Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    _Zapowiadało się naprawdę ciekawie._

   Liam zapłacił za nas dwóch, ignorując to, że właśnie trzymałem pieniądze w dłoni. Zerknąłem na niego i westchnąłem cicho. Już drugi raz próbował za wszystko płacić, przez co ja czułem coraz to większe poczucie wykorzystywania go.

    – Chodź po popcorn – powiedziałem, kierując się w stronę odpowiedniego stoiska. – Ja płacę – podkreśliłem.

   Widziałem, że Liam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

    – Jaki bierzemy? Solony czy karmelowy? – zapytał, wpatrując się w oba rodzaje prażonej kukurydzy.

   Prychnąłem pod nosem.

    – Solony. Karmelowy to podpopcorn. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

   Poprosiłem o średnie opakowanie solonego (jedynego, słusznego) popcornu i do tego litr coli. Liam wziął obydwie rzeczy w dłonie, podczas gdy ja płaciłem. Zabrałem z jego rąk bilety i sprawdziłem, do jakiej sali powinnyśmy się udać, a następnie poszliśmy w tamtym kierunku. Film miał rozpocząć się za jakieś dziesięć minut, ale już można było wejść i zająć miejsca. Podałem bilety pracownikowi obsługi i uśmiechnąłem się, gdy oddał mi je z powrotem, życząc miłego seansu.

    – Dobrze, że wybrałeś miejsca na samej górze. Są najlepsze – powiedziałem przez ramię do Liama, który był dwa stopnie pode mną.

    – Tak mnie zawsze uczył Harry. Na górze jest lepiej. – Zagryzłem dolną wargę i pokiwałem głową, śmiejąc się w duszy z dwuznaczności tego zdania.

   Nasze miejsca okazały się złączone – zapomniałem, że zawsze w tych górnych partiach sal były sofy. Usiadłem po prawej stronie, a tuż obok mnie usadowił się Liam, rozdzielał nas tylko popcorn. Podał mi colę, żebym włożył ją do uchwytu po swojej stronie, a potem ułożył się wygodniej i rozejrzał po sali.

    – Nie jadłem popcornu od kilku lat – wyznał nagle, zerkając na jedzenie.

   Zaśmiałem się i sięgnąłem po pierwszą porcję.

    – Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. U mnie Niall zawsze kupował popcorn do robienia w mikrofali, więc jedliśmy go średnio raz na tydzień. – Wyznałem, podczas gdy Liam zjadł parę pierwszych ziarenek. – Smakuje ci? – spytałem, a Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Dobry jest – przyznał – ale tylko raz na jakiś czas. Nie potrafiłbym jeść go tak często. Ten Niall musi być strasznie... głodny – dodał niepewnie.

    – On tak przez całe życie. – Napiłem się coli. – Dziwię się, że on się nadal mieści w drzwiach. – Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem.

   Podczas reklam staraliśmy się rozmawiać naprawdę cicho, żeby nie rozzłościć innych ludzi. Ja leżałem bardziej na Liamie i opierałem się delikatnie o jego bok, bo w tej pozycji było naprawdę wygodnie. Widziałem wszystko, bo przed nami nikt nie siedział, a nawet jeśli ktoś spóźnialski by przyszedł, byłem pewien, że nie zmieniłbym swojej pozycji. Wraz z rozpoczęciem się filmu wyszeptałem do ucha Liama pierwszą swoją uwagę, a on zaśmiał się najciszej, jak umiał. Po kilku minutach Liam zrobił to samo, potem ja także... i tak się zaczęło.

   Szeptałem do ucha Liama moje komentarze względem filmu, specjalnie nosem dotykając jego szyi. Wyczuwałem jego delikatne drgania, kiedy robiłem to niespodziewanie, i tak, czułem się z tym cholernie dobrze. Podczas filmu Liam zdążył zmienić pozycję (och, jak dobrze to brzmiało), żeby on także mógł szeptać do mojego ucha. Byłem pewny, że czuł, jak przechodzą mnie przyjemne dreszcze na ton jego głosu. Śmialiśmy się i zaczepialiśmy podczas całego seansu – czułem się cholernie szczęśliwy z tym, że nie potrafiłem powiedzieć imienia głównego bohatera, za to mogłem bezbłędnie opisać głos Liama.

   Po całym filmie wyszliśmy z pustym opakowaniem popcornu i do połowy pełnym kubkiem coli. Wyrzuciliśmy wszystko i podziękowaliśmy za seans panu, który wcześniej sprawdzał nasze bilety.

    – Gdzie teraz idziemy? – spytałem, wychodząc z kina.

   Zatrzymałem się na środku chodnika, choć niepotrzebnie, bo Liam od razu wskazał na swój zaparkowany samochód.

    – Pojedziemy do kawiarni, w której ostatnio byliśmy? – zaproponował, a ja pokiwałem twierdząco głową. Podszedłem do jego auta i zająłem miejsce pasażera. – Jak ci się podobał film? – spytał, uruchamiając silnik.

   Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i zwilżyłem wargi, zapinając przy tym pasy. Poprawiłem się na siedzeniu i spojrzałem na profil Liama z wielkim uśmiechem.

    – Myślę, że był naprawdę świetny. – Liam spojrzał na mnie i także szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – dodałem, a Liam pokiwał twierdząco głową.

    – Koniecznie – powiedział, a ja uśmiechnąłem się na śmieszny ton jego głosu. – Nie sądziłem, że kino może zafundować tyle wrażeń. – Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku szyby i zagryzłem dolną wargę, nadal się uśmiechając.

    – Ja także – mruknąłem tylko, zwieszając głowę, by nie było widać moich zaróżowionych policzków.

   Do kawiarni dojechaliśmy dość szybko, nie zdążyliśmy nawet zacząć nowego tematu (albo po prostu ja się zamyśliłem, co było naprawdę prawdopodobne). Wyszliśmy z samochodu i spojrzeliśmy po sobie, nawet nie próbując ukryć szczęścia formującego się na naszych twarzach. Widziałem wesołe iskierki w oczach Liama, kiedy zerkał na mnie i próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, ale tak, to było urocze i powinno trwać jak najdłużej. Zajęliśmy miejsca w kawiarni – dokładnie te same, co za pierwszym razem – i niepewnie zerknęliśmy na swoje usta, zanim chwyciliśmy menu.

   Kelnerka przyszła do nas po chwili, ja zamówiłem waniliową latte, a Liam, tak jak wcześniej, wybrał czarną kawę. Miła pani odeszła od nas, a ja zagryzłem wargę ostatni raz przed tym, jak miałem coś powiedzieć.

    – Liam... – powiedziałem, zwracając jego uwagę. – Wiem, że to najprawdopodobniej nie moja sprawa ani nic takiego, ale... Harry mówił mi parę dni temu, że się pokłóciliście. – Zobaczyłem, jak Liam poprawił się na krześle i odetchnął ciężko. – Znaczy, nie stoję po stronie żadnego z was, tylko... martwiłem się? – Bardziej zapytałem, niż stwierdziłem.

   Liam przez parę sekund wpatrywał się w stolik, ale potem uniósł swój wzrok, który wylądował na mnie.

    – Zayn, ja... – mruknął.

    – Pamiętaj, że mieliśmy sobie mówić wszystko. – Przypomniałem.

   Liam spojrzał mi w oczy po raz kolejny, a ja nie spuściłem wzroku, mimo tego, że naprawdę tego potrzebowałem. Potem pokiwał głową, najwidoczniej przyznając mi rację, jednak nie mówiąc tego na głos.

    – Pewnie Harry ci mówił, że Cheryl zadzwoniła do niego w nocy i zaczęła mu gadać, że mnie kocha i chce do mnie wrócić. – Nieśmiało kiwnąłem głową. – Ja nie mam zamiaru widzieć się z nią częściej, niż jest to konieczne, i Harry doskonale o tym wie. Nie dam rady wytrzymać z tą kobietą więcej niż pięciu minut bez kłótni. – Liam otarł swoją twarz.

    – A nie możesz... wyjaśnić jej, że wszystko jest skończone? Może ona nadal ma jakąś nadzieję na wasz związek albo wyobraża sobie... coś – dokończyłem, zniżając ton głosu.

    – Mówiłem jej to wiele razy. – Liam pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. – Wiem, że Cheryl mnie „kocha” na ten swój dziwny sposób, ale ja nic do niej nie czuję. – W głębi duszy mi ulżyło. – Nie potrafiłbym być z taką osobą jak ona, ona jest... nieznośna. – Próbowałem okiełznać uśmiech, widząc, jak bardzo Liam starał się nie używać nieprzyzwoitych słów.

    – Coś jeszcze robiła podczas małżeństwa? – spytałem. – Mówiłeś, że paliła przy dziecku i nadal to robi, ale... było coś jeszcze? – Kelnerka przyniosła nam zamówienia i szybko poszła, najwidoczniej nie chcąc nam przeszkadzać.

    – Podczas ciąży nakryłem ją dwa razy z winem, więc... myślę, że zdarzało jej się popijać. – Rozszerzyłem oczy, próbując to sobie wyobrazić. – Wtedy tak bardzo się pokłóciliśmy, że spakowałem swoje rzeczy i wyprowadziłem się do Harry'ego i Louisa. Wróciłem jednak dwa dni później, bo powiedziała, że nie daje sobie rady sama i... nie mogłem jej tak zostawić, nosiła nasze dziecko. – Zagryzłem dolną wargę, obserwując, jak Liam powoli ułożył swoją twarz na dłoniach i zaczął wpatrywać się w stół.

   Wyglądał na przybitego, jakby jedno wspomnienie zrujnowało mu cały dzień (a miałem nadzieję, że tak nie było). Poczułem poczucie winy, że zacząłem ten temat, ale dzięki temu wiedziałem o nim więcej... a ja chciałem wiedzieć jak najwięcej o Liamie, nie ukrywałem tego.

    – A potem? Zmieniła swoje zachowanie? – spytałem i pochyliłem się, żeby być bliżej Liama.

   Odtrąciłem od siebie myśl złapania jego dłoni.

    – Nie złapałem jej na piciu, ale popalała. – Westchnął. – To przez nią mam taki wstręt do papierosów – powiedział, nagle ożywiony. – Nie mogę patrzeć na te fajki ani czuć tego okropnego zapachu. – Spuściłem delikatnie głowę. – Nadal palisz? – spytał już spokojniejszym tonem.

   Pokręciłem głową i podniosłem rękaw od mojej koszulki, ukazując plaster antynikotynowy.

    – Walczę z tym – przyznałem, zerkając na niego.

   Liam uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i napił się swojej kawy, podczas gdy ja nieśmiało poprawiłem koszulkę oraz włosy.

    – Dziękuję, Zayn – powiedział, znowu uśmiechnięty. – Za to, że się starasz. To dla mnie dużo znaczy. – Nieznacznie pokiwałem głową i także wysłałem mu jeden z milszych uśmiechów.

   – To ja powinienem ci podziękować. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – I tak wydawałem dużo na papierosy, bałem się o swoje zdrowie... dziękuję. – Podsumowałem.

    – To dlaczego nie rzuciłeś już wcześniej? – zapytał, przechylając głowę.

   Spojrzałem na swój kubek z latte i spróbowałem odnaleźć w nim swoje odbicie, jednak zdało się to na marne. Musiałem sam więc wyobrazić sobie, jak moje policzki różowieją wraz z wypowiadanymi słowami:

    – Wcześniej nie miałem powodu. – Spojrzałem w oczy Liama z pewnością i zwilżyłem wargi. – Teraz już mam – dodałem, na co uśmiechnął się szeroko.

   Wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy przez dobre kilka, a może nawet kilkanaście, sekund, nawet na chwilę nie tracąc uśmiechów. Mogłem wręcz wyczuć to, jak bardzo Liam był ze mnie dumny, mogłem zgadywać, że Liam czuł, jak bardzo mi na nim zależało. Jego oczy, tak piękne, emanujące spokojem i miłością, teraz skupiały się na mnie, tylko na mnie. Oczy podobno były odzwierciedleniem duszy, więc pozostało mi tylko cieszyć się z tego, jak szczęśliwą duszę miał Liam.

ღ ★ ღ

   Ukłoniłem się przed publicznością już trzeci raz, otrzymując gromkie poklaski wraz z innymi aktorami. Uśmiechałem się szeroko, zmęczony i spocony, ale szczęśliwy z dobrze wykonanej roboty. Zerknąłem na wszystkich po kolei i od każdego dostałem ten wdzięczny uśmiech. Byliśmy w naprawdę dobrych humorach i wątpiłem, by coś potrafiło to zmienić.

   Zeszliśmy ze sceny po kolejnych kilku minutach, od razu zacząłem się przebierać. Doprowadziłem się do ładu w mniej niż dziesięć minut, a potem pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi po kolei. Dostałem parę kolejnych uśmiechów, które odwzajemniałem; mówiłem też każdemu jakiś komplement. Wyszedłem, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i sprawdzając, czy nikt do mnie nie napisał podczas występu. Zobaczyłem jedną wiadomość od Nialla, ale zignorowałem ją, mówiąc sobie, że napiszę do niego w domu. Odetchnąłem i schowałem telefon, założyłem na głowę kaptur od bluzy i przeszedłem przez drzwi wejściowe.

   Nie spodziewałem się tego, że zastanę Liama z bukietem tulipanów w dłoni oraz z cudownym i miłym uśmiechem. Moje usta rozszerzyły się, tak samo oczy, a sam nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, czy też zrobić. Liam za to zaśmiał się pod nosem i wystawił w moją stronę kwiaty.

    – Oto nagroda za twój wspaniały występ. Dzisiaj poszło ci wyśmienicie, zasługujesz na podarunek. – Na moją twarz wpłynął ogromny uśmiech.

    – Byłeś na sali? – spytałem zdziwiony, nieśmiało wyciągając ręce, żeby zabrać różnokolorowe tulipany. – Nie widziałem cię – dodałem.

    – Najwidoczniej dobrze się schowałem. – Zaśmiał się, podczas gdy ja obserwowałem każdego kwiatka z osobna.

    _Czy to było spełnienie marzeń? Tak, było._

    – Ja... dziękuję ci bardzo w takim razie. – Spojrzałem na niego i nie potrafiłem nie okazać szczęścia.

   Liam wskazał niemrawo dłonią na swój samochód i przechylił głowę, jakby mnie do niego zapraszał.

    – Może chciałbyś pójść ze mną na kolację? – Od razu pokiwałem energicznie głową. – Chodź, znam jedno świetne miejsce – powiedział, idąc tuż obok mnie do swojego samochodu.

   Usiadłem na miejscu pasażera, uważając, by nie uszkodzić kwiatów. Położyłem je delikatnie na kolanach i zapiąłem pasy, wciąż się w nie wpatrując. Liam po chwili zaproponował, że położy tulipany na tylnym siedzeniu, żeby nic się z nimi nie stało, a ja chętnie mu przytaknąłem. Liam odpalił silnik i zerknął na mój profil, podczas gdy ja wpatrywałem się w drogę i próbowałem oswoić się z myślą, że właśnie szedłem z moją skrytą miłością do restauracji.

    – Jak ci minął dzień? – spytałem nagle, pragnąc poznać więcej szczegółów z życia Liama.

   Liam uśmiechnął się i zerknął na mnie, zatrzymując się na światłach.

    – Bardzo dobrze. Spotkałem się z Harrym i nareszcie się z nim pogodziłem. – Uniosłem swoje brwi z dziwieniu, jednocześnie ciesząc się w duchu. – Widziałem się też z Cheryl i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Powiedziałem jej, że jestem zainteresowany kimś innym i że nie ma szans. – Zagryzłem wargę, próbując okiełznać myśl, że to ja byłem „kimś innym”.

    – A kim dokładniej? – dopytałem, wciąż podgryzając dolną wargę.

   Widziałem, jak na twarzy Liama uformował się ogromny uśmiech. Liam zatrzymał się na jakimś parkingu i spojrzał mi w oczy ze swoimi iskierkami w nich.

    – W kimś, za kim szaleję już od bardzo dawna – powiedział, a potem zerknął na moje usta, ostatecznie jednak odpiął swój pas i wysiadł z samochodu.

   Myślałem, że moje serce zaraz eksploduje od nadmiaru emocji. Ostatni raz pomęczyłem swoją dolną wargę i odpiąłem pasy, a kiedy już chciałem złapać za klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się przede mną. Spojrzałem z dołu na Liama i pokiwałem mu wdzięczny głową, wychodząc z samochodu i stając blisko niego. Mogłem wyczuć jego perfumy oraz poczuć jego ciepło, mogłem rozkoszować się jego obecnością. Liam szedł blisko mnie do wejścia restauracji i nawet musnął moją dłoń, jednak nie złapał jej. To i tak wystarczyło, bym musiał spuścić głowę i uśmiechnąć się do siebie.

   Liam podszedł do pracownika restauracji i powiedział, że miał miejsce zarezerwowane na nazwisko „Payne” (czego już nie zamierzałem komentować, że Liam to zaplanował), na co od razu zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni do naszego stolika. Usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach, ja dokładnie przyglądałem się wnętrzu, stwierdzając, że świece oraz czerwona tapeta ze wzorkami dawała... niesamowicie romantyczną atmosferę. Lubiłem takie rzeczy. Zresztą, Liama też lubiłem.

    – Ładnie tu – powiedziałem i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój ubiór nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Zwykła, czarna bluza, dżinsy i sportowe buty chyba nie były czymś, w czym powinno się przychodzić do takich miejsc. – Tylko ja tu nie pasuję. Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. – Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – Nie marudź, twoja bluza idealnie komponuje się z tymi zasłonami. – Prychnąłem cicho. – Mogłem, ale nie byłoby niespodzianki. – Posłał w moją stronę tajemniczy uśmiech.

   Kelner podszedł do nas i podał nam karty dań, uśmiechając się serdecznie. Otworzyłem na pierwszej stronie i próbowałem ignorować ceny, które były wyższe, niż się spodziewałem i zerknąłem na Liama. On w tej samej chwili spojrzał w moim kierunku, ale ja schowałem się za menu i spróbowałem udawać, że mnie nie widział. _Jak dziecko._

Wybrałem swoje danie i odłożyłem kartę, skupiając się teraz tylko na Liamie. On także odłożył swoje menu i uśmiechał się, wpatrując w moje oczy.

    – Cieszę się, że miałeś dobry dzień – powiedziałem, chcąc zacząć jakiś temat.

    – Nadal mam – poprawił mnie, a przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po moim ciele. – I mam nadzieję, że będzie trwał jak najdłużej – dodał po chwili.

   Kelner do nas podszedł, a my szybko złożyliśmy nasze zamówienia i znowu wróciliśmy do wpatrywania się w siebie.

    – Długo to planowałeś? – zapytałem, pokazując dłonią na tę restaurację.

   Liam pokręcił przecząco głową.

    – Nie, tak właściwie wpadłem na ten pomysł dzisiaj, po rozmowie z Harrym. – Uniosłem brwi w akcie zdziwienia. – Chociaż myślałem o czymś takim już przez dłuższy czas. – Zagryzłem dolną wargę.

   Przetarłem dłonią swój policzek, jakby chcąc ściągnąć z niego czerwonawą barwę. Nie potrafiłem (a może i nie chciałem) oprzeć się wrażeniu, że byłem z Liamem na _randce._ Na takiej _randce_ , o której marzyłem zawsze przed snem, a może także i w ciągu dnia, kiedy wszyscy byli wyjątkowo irytujący, a Liam, jak zwykle, idealny. Nieśmiało zerknąłem na Liama, na jego twarz przyozdobioną ogromnym uśmiechem, w jego oczy, które wpatrywały się we mnie z uwagą, na jego język, nawilżający usta.

    – Dlaczego? – spytałem, zagryzając swoje policzki od środka.

   Liam zaśmiał się miękko i wyciągnął swoją dłoń nad stołem, żeby ująć niepewnie moją rękę. Złapał ją i ścisnął delikatnie, położył nasze splecione dłonie na stoliku.

    – Chciałem w jakiejś przyjemnej atmosferze powiedzieć ci... ile dla mnie znaczysz – mówił ciszej, niż wcześniej. – Wiesz, nie jesteśmy już dziećmi i ja... – Zaśmiałem się cicho.

    – Tak, Liam, tak. Ty też mi się podobasz – wyznałem i mocniej ścisnąłem jego dłoń.

   Liam spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc mój uśmiech. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio mogłem wpatrywać się w jedną osobę z tą samą fascynacją, co za pierwszym razem. Ale Liam był wyjątkowy, był kochanym słoneczkiem, na które trzeba było zwrócić uwagę.

    – Wiesz... pamiętam, kiedy po raz pierwszy musiałem wyjść do teatru. Wyszedłem wtedy z Harrym, bo on chciał spróbować czegoś nowego. Myślałem, że zasnę, dlatego przez pierwsze minuty spektaklu nawet nie próbowałem się skupić. – Zaśmiałem się wraz z nim. – Ale nagle usłyszałem jakiś wspaniały głos. Uchyliłem powieki, najpierw jedną, potem drugą – mówił coraz ciszej – i, bum! Zobaczyłem najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę na Ziemi, który recytował swój tekst z pasją i z miłością. – Zarumieniłem się na ten komplement. – Od tamtej pory, jak sam wiesz, nie potrafię odpuścić sobie przedstawień, w których gra. Uwielbiam go oglądać i śledzić jego ruchy na scenie, to dzięki niemu na mojej twarzy pojawiają się tysiące emocji, ale... Szczęście jest jednak najważniejsze, nie sądzisz? – Pokiwałem głową, przytakując mu. – Więc, Zaynie Maliku, czuj się zaszczycony tym, jak potrafiłeś przyciągnąć do siebie zwykłego prawnika z dzieckiem. – Policzki bolały mnie od ciągłego uśmiechu. – I sprawić, by zauroczył się w tobie jak w nikim innym. – Uniósł nasze splecione dłonie i pocałował tę należącą do mnie.

   Przybliżyłem się do stolika i nieśmiało odgarnąłem włosy, zwilżając przy tym swe usta.

    – Teraz czas na moją wspaniałą historię – powiedziałem najpierw, a Liam zaśmiał się cicho. – Kiedy tylko wyłapałem jednego mężczyznę w tłumie, powiedziałem sobie: „Boże, on jest idealny. No idealny po prostu, idealny. Muszę poznać jego imię” – cytowałem śmieszniejszym głosem. – I, tak, chciałem do niego podejść, już miałem kłaść rękę na jego ramieniu, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymałem swoją dłoń. Miałem odchodzić, rezygnując z poznania imienia mojego ideału, kiedy ktoś nagle zawołał do niego: „Liam, pośpiesz się!” i on się oddalił. – Znowu się zaśmiał. – Od tamtej pory mogłem opowiadać Niallowi o nim, bez używania cały czas przezwisk typu _ten ideał_ albo _ta perfekcja. –_ Widziałem, że jego policzki przybrały różową barwę. – Dlatego, kiedy tylko cię poznałem, na dodatek przez Harry'ego... – mruknąłem.

    – Ja mu tyle o tobie mówiłem... Cały czas, opisałem cię dokładnie nawet, a on? Nic! Nic mi nie powiedział, że znał cię osobiście! – Obydwoje ponownie się zaśmialiśmy. – On to zrobił specjalnie!

    – Ja też mu o tobie wspominałem i nic nie powiedział – powiedziałem, ściskając jego dłoń. – Pewnie śmiał się z nas i czekał, aż któryś zrobi ten pierwszy krok – dodałem, a Liam mi przytaknął.

    – Może to i dobrze, ale i tak miałem ochotę go udusić za to wkręcanie nas. – Zaśmiał się, a ja wraz z nim. – Na szczęście, teraz wszystko jest tak, jak powinno – powiedział ciszej, a ja nieśmiało pokiwałem głową.

   Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, nie zwracając większej uwagi na to, że ludzie dookoła nas zajmowali swoje miejsca w restauracji. Spuściłem wzrok tylko raz, żeby uśmiechnąć się w stronę naszych splecionych dłoni, a następnie wróciłem do przepięknych oczu Liama. Liam nie wyglądał na zamyślonego, chociaż mógłbym się założyć, że właśnie planował coś w swojej głowie. Obserwował mnie uważnie, nie poprawił kosmyku włosów, który opadł na jego czoło, tylko uniósł kąciki ust, gdy i ja to zrobiłem. Powinienem czuć się niezręcznie, ale czułem się w gruncie rzeczy komfortowo, ponieważ wzrok i skupienie Liama to było to, czego pragnąłem od kilku tygodni, a może i miesięcy. 

   Przestaliśmy wpatrywać się w siebie w momencie, gdy kelner przyniósł nam nasze dania. Jadłem swój posiłek z uśmiechem, wspominając co śmieszniejsze sytuacje z Niallem. Powiedziałem jedną z nich na głos i Liam od razu podłapał temat; rozgadaliśmy się na temat, jak Niall miał dosyć mnie i mojego rozmawiania o Liamie i jak Harry miał dość Liama i jego rozmawiania o mnie. Zaśmialiśmy się parę razy i wzruszaliśmy ramionami, jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli, o co mogło im chodzić. My moglibyśmy słuchać o sobie nawzajem godzinami.

    – Jeszcze coś dla nas zaplanowałeś? – zapytałem, kiedy już kończyliśmy późny obiad.

   Liam uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust i śmiesznie gestykulował dłonią, jakby wpadł na jakiś pomysł.

    – Mam ci do zaoferowania pusty dom. Zamiast córki mam trzy kilo jabłek na szarlotkę. – Chcąc czy nie chcąc, zaśmiałem się.

    – Miła propozycja, chętnie skorzystam. – Puściłem do niego oczko. – Naprawdę chcesz o tej godzinie piec szarlotkę? – dopytałem, unosząc swoje brwi.

   Liam wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

    – Czemu nie? Mamy cały wieczór i całą noc, nie widzę problemu. – Spojrzał na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić godzinę, podczas gdy ja wziąłem ostatniego kęsa swojego posiłku. – Poza tym, mam wielką ochotę na ciasto... twoje ciasto – dodał, kiedy zobaczył, że chciałem coś powiedzieć.

   Liam przywołał kelnerka ruchem dłoni i poprosił go o rachunek. Szybko załatwił sprawy płatności (znowu nie dając mi możliwości do dorzucenia się nawet o jednego funta) i _zaprosił_ mnie do wyjścia. Zaśmiałem się i wstałem ze swojego miejsca, poprawiając rękawy bluzy – idealnie komponującej się z zasłonami – i zerkając na Liama. On z uśmiechem chwycił moją dłoń i poprowadził nas do wyjścia, żegnając się miło z obsługą.

   Ja natomiast szedłem odrobinkę za nim, ze spuszczoną głową i różowymi policzkami. Ktoś z boku mógłby pomyśleć, że to dlatego, że wyglądałem na kompletnie nieprzygotowanego na wyjście do restauracji, ale odpowiedź była zgoła inna – do takiego stanu potrafił doprowadzić mnie tylko Liam. Zerknąłem na jego profil i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie na myśl, że miałem go dzisiaj tylko dla siebie, na dodatek takiego wesołego i otwartego, i kochanego i...

    – Proszę wchodzić – powiedział, otwierając mi drzwi samochodu i uchylając się nieznacznie. – Kierunek, rezydencja Payne'ów! – dodał entuzjastycznie, zamykając za mną drzwi.

   Zaśmiałem się i zapiąłem pasy, sprawdzając jednocześnie w lusterku, czy tulipany nadal były na swoim miejscu. Nie potrafiłem oderwać od nich wzroku, były przepiękne, każdy w innym kolorze; krótko mówiąc, od teraz zostały moimi ulubionymi kwiatami na zawsze.

   Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni, przypominając sobie nagle o wiadomości o Nialla. Niosła ona ze sobą treść: _„Hej, Zayn, masz dzisiaj czas? Mam ochotę na jakieś chipsy i lody, a nie mam innych przyjaciół :(”_ _._ Uśmiechnąłem się współczująco na tę ostatnią część zdania.

    – Z kimś piszesz? – spytał Liam, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

   Odpisałem Niallowi krótkie: _„Dzisiaj nie mogę. Spotykam się z Liamem”_  i skierowałem twarz w stronę Liama.

    – Tak, z Niallem, ale to nic ważnego. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, chociaż on i tak tego nie widział.

    – Jak tam z nim ogólnie? Nadal sobie radzi? – spytał.

   Już miałem mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy zobaczyłem od Niala wiadomość: _„CO?! MASZ MI WSZYSTKO WYJAŚNIĆ, T E R A Z”_. Uśmiechnąłem się do telefonu automatycznie, ale zaraz zagryzłem wargę i ułożyłem odpowiedź dla Liama.

    – Tak, jest z nim wszystko dobrze. Narzekał ostatnio na jakiegoś dzieciaka, który zrobił sobie imprezę w środku tygodnia, ale ogólnie... chyba fajnie mu się żyje. – Liam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

   Odpisałem na szybko: _„Nie mogę teraz, jadę do niego do domu, nie mam czasu”_  i schowałem telefon do kieszeni, żeby skupić się tylko na Liamie. Zdążyłem obserwować jego profil tylko przez chwilę, bo zaraz mój telefon zaczął wibrować i przewiercać mi nogę. Liam zaśmiał się, bo nawet on usłyszał dźwięki wydobywające się z mojego telefonu.

    – I mówisz, że to jest „nic ważnego”? – Zerknął na mnie z uśmiechem.

   Spojrzałem na niego ze skruchą i ponownie wyciągnąłem telefon, czytając coraz to nowszy spam:

_„DO JEGO DOMU, TY CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ”;_

_„MÓW MI WSZYSTKO, W TRYBIE N A Ł”;_

_„ODPISUJ MI, ZAYN, CZY TY MASZ GUMKI???”;_

_„ZAYN, TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE, JA TU SIĘ MARTWIĘ O TWOJEGO... przyjaciela???”;_

_„ale to gejowsko zabrzmiało, przepraszam”;_

_„oops, ty jesteś gejem”;_

_„wybacz, zapomniałem???”;_

_„ODPISZ MI I TAK”._

   Wywróciłem oczami, widząc to wszystko, jednak na moją twarz i tak wkradł się uśmiech. Odpisałem mu pokrótce: _„Nie martw się, Liam się wszystkim zajmie xx”_  i ponownie schowałem telefon do kieszeni i czekałem na reakcję. Liam przez ten czas zerknął na mnie przelotnie, nadal ze swoim rozbawieniem w oczach.

   Niall odpisał dopiero po minucie, co w jego przypadku naprawdę było dość niepokojące: _„Opowiesz mi wszystko z e  s z c z e g ó ł a m i (oprócz tych ZBEREŹNYCH SPRAW), mówię ci, przychodzę do ciebie jutro, zrobię naszą ulubioną kawę i wszystko mi opowiesz xx Miłej randki : ))”._ Zaśmiałem się na ten tekst z żałosnej reklamy, którą Niall definitywnie uwielbiał. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni (ponownie) i wyjrzałem za okno, żeby zobaczyć, jak wielką część trasy przejechaliśmy.

    – Wybacz, Niall jest dość... wścibski? – Spróbowałem znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – I uwielbia wiedzieć, co się dzieje w moim życiu towarzyskim – dodałem, na co Liam się zaśmiał.

    – Niall musi być naprawdę interesującym człowiekiem – stwierdził. – Z tego, co słyszę, jest dość...

     – Upierdliwy? – podsunąłem.

    – Chciałem powiedzieć _zabawowy_ , ale skoro tak sądzisz. – Kolejny raz się zaśmiał. Spojrzałem na jego rozweseloną twarz i sam nie potrafiłem okiełznać małego uśmiechu. – Zapytałem o Nialla, a nie spytałem o ciebie. Jak tobie się żyje samemu? – zapytał, stając na czerwonym świetle i odwracając ku mnie głowę.

   Zagryzłem dolną wargę, wpatrując się w jego oczy, a następnie wzruszyłem prawie niewidocznie ramionami. Od razu przypomniały mi się te wszystkie poranki, w które wołałem Nialla, żeby mi pomógł, a dopiero po fakcie uświadamiałem sobie, że Nialla nie było; samotne czytanie swojej roli nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, więc za każdym razem było mi ciężej; nawet zasypianie bez świadomości, że druga osoba była obok sprawiało mi trudność.

    – Czuję się trochę... samotnie czasami – wyznałem, starając się nie brzmieć na smutnego – ale wtedy zazwyczaj przychodzi do mnie Niall, a jak nawet nie... daję sobie radę – skończyłem z wargą między zębami.

   Liam pokiwał wolno głową, znowu koncentrując się na jeździe, bo czerwone światło przemieniło się na zielone. Ja oparłem swoją głowę o szybę i przymknąłem powieki, wyłapując z mijanych obrazów najciekawsze obiekty.

    – Jeśli kiedykolwiek się tak poczujesz, Zayn – zaczął wolno Liam, a ja odwróciłem głowę w jego kierunku – _zawsze_ możesz przyjść do mnie i do Diany. Mój dom jest _zawsze_ dla ciebie otwarty. – Uśmiechnąłem się rozczulająco i przechyliłem głowę na prawy bok.

   Liam wyglądał tak spokojnie, kiedy mówił te słowa – jakby były czymś naturalnym, jakbym ja od zawsze mógł przychodzić do niego o każdej porze dnia i nocy, jakby to nie było tak, że dopiero dzisiaj wyznaliśmy swoje uczucia, a Liam już zaangażował się w moje życie. Liam po prostu powiedział to, co najwidoczniej chciał powiedzieć; może te słowa już od dawna chciały wylecieć z jego ust, jednak nie było ku temu okazji? Tego nie wiedziałem, ale, zupełnie szczerze, nie musiałem wiedzieć, by _kochać_ go tak samo.

    – Zapamiętam. Dziękuję, Liam. – Dotknąłem delikatnie jego policzka i przeszedłem do podbródka, bawiąc się krótkimi włoskami od zarostu. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy – dodałem ciszej, ostatni raz głaszcząc go po twarzy i zabierając dłoń.

   Liama wargi ułożyły się w małym uśmiechu; podniósł swoją rękę z kierownicy i przejechał po tym miejscu, w którym go dotknąłem, subtelnie, wciąż z uśmiechem. Wpatrywałem się w ten widok jak zahipnotyzowany i, mimo że trwał on zapewne nie więcej niż pięć sekund, dla mnie trwał wieki i mógł się nie kończyć. Miałem ochotę dotknąć Liama jeszcze raz – i jeszcze raz, tym razem w drugi policzek, potem pogłaskać jego szyję, spróbować połaskotać po bokach bioder... chciałem robić z Liamem takie zwykłe-niezwykłe rzeczy, które świadczyły o tym, że zakochałem się w jego ciele, a nie tylko w duszy.

   Bo kiedy człowiek zakocha się zarówno w duszy, jak i w ciele, wtedy można mówić o miłości.

   Zamyśliłem się na chwilę – definicja miłości nadal nie była tak oczywista, jak myślałem, że będzie w życiu dorosłym. Czasem miałem takie chwile, gdy przypominałem sobie swoje słowa z młodości w stylu: „Jak będę dorosły, to wszystko już będzie oczywiste”. Niestety, teraz musiałem zmagać się z myślą, że w dorosłości nic się nie wyjaśniło, a wręcz zapętliło i stało się, z pozoru, niemożliwe do rozwiązania. Tak właśnie było z miłością. Im starszy człowiek jest, tym bardziej nie wie, na czym ona polega. Może to wydawało się z początku uciążliwe, sprawiało, że życie bywało trudniejsze... ostatecznie jednak niezrozumiane rzeczy są ciekawsze.

   Ocknąłem się dokładnie w momencie, gdy Liam zaparkował swój samochód przed domem. Odpiąłem pasy i sięgnąłem do tylnych siedzeń po tulipany; kiedy tylko chwyciłem je w dłonie, zacząłem podziwiać te przepiękne kolory. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich, a potem od razu do Liama, który był tak miły, że otworzył drzwi od mojej strony. On także zerknął na kwiaty i dzięki temu na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

    – Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytał, idąc tuż przy mnie. – Mogę zrobić herbatę, może kakao... – Pokiwałem twierdząco głową.

    – Herbata brzmi dobrze – powiedziałem i oparłem się o drzwi, podczas gdy on szukał do nich klucza. – Cheryl nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby wziąć od siebie Dianę? – spytałem, a następnie wszedłem za Liamem do mieszkania.

    – Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszyła się. – Zmarszczyłem brwi, co od razu zauważył Liam. – Mówiła, że cieszy się, że będzie mogła spotkać się ze swoją córką. – Tym razem uniosłem swoje brwi.

    – Nie spodziewałem się tego po niej – powiedziałem szczerze, a Liam mi przytaknął. – Cóż, cieszę się, że jej zależy – podsumowałem, idąc już za Liamem do kuchni. – A Diana? Cieszyła się? – dopytałem.

   Usiadłem na blacie i obserwowałem, jak Liam wstawiał wodę i wyciągał dla nas kubki do herbat. Uśmiechnął się w moim kierunku i odłożył naczynia przy mnie.

    – Bardziej cieszyła się na spotkania z tobą... – Liam zerknął na moje usta, które zagryzłem, żeby nie pokazać uśmiechu. – Ale też była zadowolona – powiedział trochę ciszej.

   Nieśmiało pokiwałem głową i powstrzymywałem się przed spuszczeniem jej. Liam wpatrywał się w moje usta łapczywie, a ja nie mogłem robić nic prócz zagryzania ich. Liam wreszcie spojrzał w moje oczy, a ja uśmiechnąłem się i chwyciłem jego dłoń w swoją. Po krótkim kontakcie wzrokowym Liam powoli wszedł pomiędzy moje uda i dotknął wolną ręką mojej twarzy. Musiał mieć świetny widok na moje zaróżowione policzki i napuchnięte usta.

   To ja byłem tym, który złapał Liama za twarz i nieśmiało pociągnął w swoją stronę.

   Liam położył swoje dłonie na blacie, tuż przy moich udach, a ja dotykałem jego szyi oraz pleców. Całowaliśmy się subtelnie i delikatnie, tak, żebyśmy mogli poznać siebie nawzajem. Nasze usta ledwie się muskały, a ciała stykały. Przejechałem dłonią po zaroście Liama, a on swoje dłonie umiejscowił na moich biodrach. Odsunął się ode mnie na kilkanaście minimetrów, tak, by mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i obiema dłońmi chwyciłem jego twarz i pogładziłem ją; Liam w tym czasie głaskał moje ciało i wpatrywał się we mnie ze znanymi mi już radosnymi iskierkami.

   Przyciągnąłem Liama do siebie jeszcze raz, tym razem zacząłem całować go namiętniej. Objąłem go nogami, a Liam złapał za dół moich ud i utrzymywał mnie na odpowiedniej wysokości. Pogłębiałem nasze pocałunki, ignorując potrzebę wzięcia wdechu, zignorowałem także czajnik, który dał znak, że nasza woda na herbatę już się zagotowała. Pieprzyć herbatę. Liam przejechał językiem po mojej dolnej wardze, a ja wypuściłem głośniej powietrze, nieznacznie wyginając swoje ciało i wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Wpiłem się w usta Liama ponownie, przyciągając go do siebie.

   Chciałem go bliżej, wiedziałem jednak, że każda odległość będzie dla mnie za duża. Liam także musiał to wiedzieć, jednak się nie poddawał; całował mnie z pasją i dotykał mojego ciała delikatnie i z szacunkiem, ja rozszerzałem jego usta i całowałem każdą z jego dwóch warg osobno, dopóki nie pragnąłem kolejnego, pełnego pocałunku. Liam prawie niedostrzegalnie ścisnął moje uda, za to ja wziąłem jego usta pomiędzy zęby. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy każdy ruch odczuwałem tak intensywnie, a każdy pocałunek był odzwierciedleniem tak czystej miłości.

   Zaprzestałem swoich działań, a Liam pocałował mnie jeszcze raz w usta, potem w policzek, a na końcu w czubek nosa. Uśmiechnąłem się i przytuliłem go z całej siły, zwracając uwagę na kubki, które niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do krawędzi blatu. Podczas pocałunków nawet nie słyszałem, żeby się poruszały.

    – Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo na to czekałem – wyszeptałem Liamowi prosto do ucha, uśmiechając się potem.

   Liam pogłaskał moje plecy i złożył mały pocałunek w głębieniu mojej szyi.

    – Uwierz, że to ja czekałem dłużej – powiedział, mocniej otulając mnie ramionami.

   Mógłbym stać, a raczej siedzieć, tak wieczność, mógłbym przysiąc, że od dawna nie spotkało mnie coś lepszego od miłości Liama. Czułem jego ciepło i szybko bijące serce, jego czuły dotyk, nawet jego szczęście. Liam obcałowywał moją skórę na szyi, a ja bawiłem się jego włosami. Tak bardzo nie chciałem go puszczać, chciałem spędzić w ramionach Liama tak dużo czasu, jak tylko było to możliwe. Niestety, jednak wszystko nie mogło być aż tak perfekcyjne. Miałem z Liamem do wypicia herbatę, Liam chciał jeszcze dzisiaj upiec szarlotkę, a poza tym, dzisiaj i tak był _cały_ mój.

   Nieznacznie odsunąłem go od siebie i ostatni raz cmoknąłem jego usta. Zszedłem z blatu i poprawiłem kubki, które prawie spadły podczas naszych pocałunków.

    – Ile słodzisz? – spytałem jak gdyby nigdy nic podczas sięgania po cukierniczkę.

    – Nie słodzę herbaty – powiedział, chwytając za czajnik.

   Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.

    – Jak możesz jej nie słodzić? – zapytałem retorycznie, jednocześnie wsypując sobie trzy łyżeczki cukru do kubka. – Bez cukru jest obrzydliwa – dodałem.

   Tym razem to on na mnie spojrzał.

    – Ja nie wiem, czy ten związek ma sens – podsumował, na co ja się zaśmiałem. – Cukier zabija cały smak herbaty. – Zerknąłem na niego i zrobiłem głupią minę, żeby pokazać mu, że nie miał racji.

    _Tak, to naturalnie świetny sposób. Sprawdzony._

 _–_ Nieprawda, cukier idealnie komponuje się z gorzkością i goryczą herbaty. Wtedy nadaje jej życia, tego nieprawdopodobnie dobrego smaku – mówiłem poetyckim głosem.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – Że co? – Zaśmiałem się z jego miny.

   Chwyciłem nasze pełne kubki i podszedłem do stolika w salonie, a Liam poszedł za mną. Usiadłem na sofie, a Liam usadowił się tuż przy mnie, oparł się i wpatrywał, jednocześnie bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Wziąłem w dłoń swój kubek i spróbowałem idealnej, posłodzonej herbaty – tak, smakowała perfekcyjnie. Wolałem nie myśleć, jak gorzka i niedobra musiała być herbata Liama.

    – Nasz związek? – zapytałem nagle, przypominając sobie słowa Liama. Widziałem, jak poprawił się nerwowo na kanapie, więc od razu dodałem: – Znaczy, nie mam nic złego na myśli, tylko... – Nie mogłem znaleźć dobrego słowa.

   Liam obrócił się w moją stronę i chwilę się we mnie wpatrywał; w moje oczy, nos, policzki, usta. Sięgnął potem po swój kubek i wziął większego łyka, ignorując najwidoczniej, jak gorąca była herbata.

    – Zayn, czuję coś do ciebie. Coś, co chciałbym pielęgnować każdego dnia i nie pozwolić temu zaniknąć. – Spojrzał na mnie. – Nie mogę powiedzieć ci, że to miłość, mogę jednak zapewnić, że miłością to się może stać. Chciałbym codziennie móc do ciebie dzwonić i mówić ci, że jesteś wyjątkowy, chciałbym spotykać się z tobą tak często, jak to tylko byłoby możliwe. Chciałbym dzielić się swoim życiem właśnie z tobą, a na koniec chciałbym, żebyś był tego życia częścią. – Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i spuściłem głowę, czując, że się rumieniłem. – Przepraszam, że pytam o coś tak ważnego przy herbacie, że nie wymyśliłem czegoś spektakularnego, ale...

    – Nie musiałeś. – Przerwałem. – Bo zarówno w tej, jak i w innej sytuacji, powiedziałbym _tak._

   Liama uśmiech sprawił, że po moim ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło. Odłożyłem swój kubek na stolik, to samo zrobił Liam, a to tylko po to, żeby przyciągnąć mnie do pieczętującego pocałunku. Złapałem twarz Liama w dłonie i pocałowałem jego dolną wargę, podczas gdy on już mnie podnosił na siebie. Położył się na kanapie, pociągając mnie za sobą tak, abym znalazł się pomiędzy jego udami. Zwisałem nad nim, jednak to on miał tę dominację; przyciągał mnie do siebie, całował namiętniej i gładził kawałek mojego nagiego ciała, które zostało odkryte przez bluzę. Pocałowałem go delikatnie i subtelnie, otwierając przy tym oczy, chcąc zobaczyć, jak Liam wyglądał podczas pocałunków. I, tak, wyglądał na spełnionego i szczęśliwego. Pocałowałem go ostatnie kilka razy, coraz delikatniej, oraz ułożyłem się na nim wygodnie, tak, żeby moja głowa była w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

    – Jak myślisz, Niall nas zaakceptuje? – spytał nagle, a ja się zaśmiałem.

    – Mogę się założyć, że będzie wniebowzięty. – Pocałowałem szyję Liama subtelnie. – A Diana? – Liam po prostu mocniej mnie przytulił.

    – Ona będzie zachwycona. – Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. – Kiedy cię nie było, ciągle pytała, jak się czujesz albo czy masz zamiar nas odwiedzić. – Moje serce zmiękło, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie tę słodką dziewczynkę.

    – Więc każdy będzie się czuł dobrze. Włącznie z nami – podsumowałem, zamykając oczy i układając wygodnie dłoń na klatce piersiowej Liama.

    – Wychodzi na to, że tak – powiedział cicho i wplótł dłonie w moje włosy. – Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz tutaj przychodzić – dodał po chwili ciszy. – I że zawsze ci pomogę, okej? – Pokiwałem leniwie głową.

    – Pamiętam – zapewniłem. – Matko święta, jaki ty jesteś wygodny. – Wtuliłem się w jego ciało jeszcze bardziej, jeśli było to możliwe.

   Liam delikatnie tarmosił moje włosy, przez co powoli odpływałem. Miałem ochotę zasnąć, po prostu zasnąć przy Liamie, czując też jego ciepło i obecność. Na dodatek Liam także głaskał moją dłoń, a ja nie miałem siły powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał, jeżeli chciał mieć mnie przytomnego. Leżałem, będąc pieszczonym przez najcudowniejszą osobę na świecie.

    – Jesteś aż tak zmęczony? – zapytał, a ja niemrawo pokiwałem głową. – Chodź, pójdziemy spać. – Powoli wstał, a ja tylko przytuliłem go mocniej. Nie chciałem go puszczać, nawet na chwilę. – Okej, ja pójdę i cię zaniosę – powiedział, naprawdę mnie podnosząc.

    – Chciałeś piec szarlotkę – mruknąłem sennie.

   Uchyliłem powieki tylko na chwilę, żeby zobaczyć, jak upadałem na ziemię. Byłem przekonany, że Liam nie zdoła mnie utrzymać – myliłem się. Liam z łatwością wszedł ze mną po schodach i wszedł do swojego pokoju, podczas gdy ja wdychałem jego zapach i ściskałem go z całej siły. Liam postawił mnie dopiero w swojej sypialni i to tylko po to, żeby ściągnąć ze mnie koszulkę.

    – Jeżeli jesteś śpiący, to nie będę cię męczył – powiedział, całując mnie w policzek. – Chcesz coś do spania? – zapytał, a ja pokiwałem głową. Ciuchy Liama to dobre ciuchy. – To rozbierz się, ja ci coś znajdę. – Na ślepo rozpiąłem rozporek od swoich spodni, a następnie je ściągnąłem. Otworzyłem oczy, kiedy Liam chciał podać mi koszulkę, ale zaraz znowu je zamknąłem i uniosłem ręce do góry na znak, żeby sam ją na mnie włożył. – Jesteś jak dziecko. – Zaśmiał się, delikatnie mnie ubierając. – Dobrze, że mam już doświadczenie w ubieraniu dzieci – dodał cicho, bardziej do siebie.

   Odpuściłem sobie spodnie i na ślepo próbowałem trafić do łóżka Liama. Rozłożyłem się na całej jego szerokości i odetchnąłem głęboko; jak tu cudownie pachniało.

    – Dlaczego wszystko, co jest związane z tobą, jest wygodne – mruknąłem, biorąc poduszkę i podkładając ją sobie pod głowę.

   Usłyszałem cichy śmiech Liama, a potem to, jak sam się przebierał. Zrobiłem mu trochę miejsca, jednak wciąż to ja zajmowałem większą część łóżka. Po niecałej minucie Liam położył się obok mnie, a ja od razu wtuliłem się w niego, stęskniony. On zaczął głaskać moje plecy, na co ja od razu się rozluźniłem.

    – Zawsze chodzisz tak wcześnie spać? – spytał cicho, jakby bał się, że już zasnąłem.

   Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

    – Nie. Tylko, gdy ktoś mnie głaszcze, bawi się moimi włosami czy cokolwiek, to dosłownie odpływam – powiedziałem cicho, a Liam od razu wplótł swoją dłoń w moje włosy. – To jest tak przyjemne, że aż zasypiam. – Uchyliłem powieki i uniosłem głowę, żeby zobaczyć twarz Liama.

   Wyglądał tak pięknie, wpatrzony we mnie i moje ciało. Uśmiechnąłem się i niemrawo uniosłem, żeby złożyć mały pocałunek na jego policzku, a następnie na jego ustach. Potem wróciłem do swojej pozycji, plącząc jeszcze nasze nogi.

    – Dobranoc, Zayn. Jutro będzie dobry dzień. – Wolno pokiwałem głową, przyznając mu rację.

    – Jeżeli spędzę go z tobą, to będzie najlepszy. – Pogłaskałem jego klatkę piersiową. – Dobranoc, Liam.

   Tak naprawdę nie zasnąłem jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę, byłem pewny, że Liam także tego nie zrobił. Zastanawiałem się, jak teraz będzie wyglądać moje życie; czy będzie przypominać schemat w stylu: teatr, Liam, dom, Niall czy jednak każdy dzień będzie wyjątkowy i niezapomniany? Czy Niall i Liam pewnego dnia się spotkają i, czy Niall opowie Liamowi wszystko, co mówiłem: o tym, jak bardzo przeżywałem każde spojrzenie Liama i jego ruchy ciała. Czy zostaniemy razem zaproszeni do Louisa i Harry'ego i będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi razem, jako dwie wspaniałe rodziny z dziećmi? Czy kiedykolwiek Liam pokocha mnie tak bardzo, jak pokochał Cheryl, skoro chciał mieć z nią dziecko? Czy będę dobrym ojcem dla Diany i, czy będę w stanie pokazać jej, że ma najcudowniejszego tatę na świecie, któremu będzie mogła powiedzieć wszystko? Czy będę potrafił być najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie, pamiętać o miesięcznicy, trzymiesięcznicy i może nawet rocznicy, skoro czasem zapominałem o założeniu rano spodni? Czy pokocham Liama tak mocno, że będę w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko oraz przebaczyć mu każdą winę, którą popełni?

   Na te wszystkie pytania chciałem znać odpowiedzi, ale do tego potrzebny był tylko czas. Czas, w którym miałem pielęgnować swoje uczucie, pozwolić mu rosnąć i nie zrobić czegoś, co mogło mu zaszkodzić. Miałem opiekować się Liamem i także dać się sobą opiekować, bo miłością można nazwać tylko to, co działa w obie strony.

   Zasnąłem, szepcząc do Liama, jak bardzo będę się starał – to nie było ważne, czy mnie słyszał, czy też nie. Ważne było to, że zobowiązałem się przed samym Liamem, przed osobą, przed którą nie mógłbym złamać obietnicy. Szczególnie tak ważnej jak _miłości_.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki: Nie wierzę, że wreszcie to skończyłam – shot był pisany już od listopada. Do ostatniej chwili miałam napisać jeszcze jedną scenę, jednak odpuściłam ją sobie; daje wam, czytelnikom, wolną rękę do wyobrażenia sobie wszystkiego z tą dwójką.
> 
> Jeżeli ktoś znalazł jakiś błąd – nie krępować się, przyjmę wszystko na klatę i poprawię!
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało.
> 
> //praca dostępna również na Wattpad i Tumblr//
> 
> Pozdrawiam!


End file.
